The Blackest Flame
by Little Loki
Summary: DISCONTINUED. If anybody wishes to adopt this I will let them as long as they ask me first. I will be publishing new stories soon which are far more thought out. I realize when something is doomed to fail, and TBF is no matter how long I've worked on it.
1. Return

The Blackest Flame

Chapter 1: Return

I bit my lip and tried not to shout as I was brutally slammed into a locker. My blond head slammed it with such force that I began to see stars. I threw a right hook that connected with Eric Cartman's face and his head flew back slightly. I used this split second to my advantage and, using the locker to steady myself, I pushed him backward into the cheering crowd of our peers. Token Black and Clyde Donovan shoved him back toward me, and my fist collided solidly with his face, knocking my two hundred-forty pound classmate to the floor. I was suddenly very thankful that I had taken strength and conditioning this year, rather than drama.

"Pip, Pip, Pip" a few kids cheered.

Others were less supportive

"Kick his faggy French ass" Kenny McCormick shouted through the hood of his orange jacket.

"I'm BRITISH," I roared. And I grabbed him, and shoved him. He tripped over Eric, and landed on his butt, for some unexplainable reason, dying in the process.

Eric got to his feet, and I realized I had broken his nose. I also realized that I was five feet four inches, and One Hundred fifty pounds. He was six feet two inches, and had a ninety-pound advantage over me. And he was pissed. It was the equivalent of giving a midget a pocketknife and expecting him to take down a lumberjack with a chainsaw.

"Oh poppycock" I whispered, as his gigantic fist connected with my chest and knocked me back into the lockers. I felt several of my ribs shatter under his concrete blows, as he continued to attack. Finally I felt him grab my hair. I knew this was it. His finisher. I would be unconscious before I hit the ground. He rammed his knee into my face, and the last thing I felt was excruciating pain before I fell into a deep but uneasy sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night in a Hell's Pass hospital bed, and when I tried to move, felt the horrible pain in my ribs. It felt like a thousand large shards of glass were ripping me apart from the inside out.

"B-Bloody Hell" I whispered, and I lie flat on my back.

As I lie there in pain, I thought about the day. I thought about the fight. I knew I hadn't done anything to deserve it, but I didn't have to. It was Cartman. And I was Pip. The victim. The one who would always be in last place. The one who would always be weak, and insignificant. The one who would always be left to suffer.

* * *

I saw Eric Cartman, and his idiot crony Kenny McCormick approaching me at either side and when I tried to make a break for it, Kenny grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"So now I've finally got the evidence to prove what a faggot you really are Pippers", Eric said with a grin.

He pulled a sunshine yellow notebook out of his book bag that I instantly recognized as my diary.

"Come on Eric, give me back my journal, please", I pleaded. "I'll do absolutely anything, I'm begging you."

He flipped it open and began to read to the students who had come to surround us.

"Dear diary, I'm positively jubilant! That new emo boy looked at me today! I've got to ask him his name; he's positively gorgeous! I hope he's not a homophobe. Ohmigosh He's got the face of an angel, and the eyes of a devil. He sort of reminds me of someone I knew long ago. Oh diary I think I'm in love. I hope mother and father won't hate me for this. But I'm going to come out to them tomorrow."

At that point Eric had to stop reading. He looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any given moment.

"Look everyone, look at the faggot's little scrapbook!"

My face went pale. He showed the next page of my diary to the crowd. There, inside a beautiful heart I'd spent at least an hour drawing and perfecting, there were two pictures cut in the shape of hearts. One of me, and one much more beautiful picture of the mysterious new boy. Inside were the words, "Meant to be".

He tore out the page. With every little rip, I felt that much of my heart rip along with it. And then, he crumpled it and stomped on it. With a furious cry, I tore out of Kenny's grasp, and sucker punched Eric in the gut. My journal fell to the floor, and I continued punching him. Soon after, the battle had begun.

Hot tears slipped down my cheeks, and stung my open cuts. I just didn't get it. So what if I was gay. I mean there had been a time in elementary school when I thought I liked girls, but with every passing year it faded. Now, I was almost completely gay. But the thing I really didn't get was why it mattered so much.

"Some people are just judgmental I guess" I heard a boy's voice say. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I nearly jumped out of my skin in fright. "BLOODY HELL" I yelled. Then I shouted again as pain coursed through my head and chest. Grabbing my mini flashlight that had been in my jeans was an endeavor, though it was right on my nightstand. I flicked it on and swept it around the room. The small yet bright beam of light revealed nothing. I waited for the voice to speak again. It didn't and I sighed, wondering if the beautiful new boy hated me now. It would serve me right. I was a right dunce if I was stupid enough to write in my diary at school where others could take it. I remembered the look in his eyes as he saw Eric pummel me. They had been a pleasant icy blue, until he punched me. And then, for a split second, just the shortest instance, I saw them glow. His whites of his eyes turned pitch black, and his irises were scarlet red. I could've sworn I saw him take a step forward, ready to defend me, and then change his mind.

And then I realized. I did know who the new boy was.

"Damien" I whispered.

_"You guessed right,"_ the voice said. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the bloody hell are you", I asked.

_"Let's see, I think I'm somewhere in North Park right now. I'm talking to you through telepathy. I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier. But I didn't want to expose myself. My eyes gave me away to you already. But you can't tell anyone I'm here. I'm living under the name Dallas Hale right now. I wanted to go back to high school, but father told me I could only come back here if I didn't expose myself to anyone else. You guessed, so it's okay. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about what happened today. You're cute Pippers, but it can't happen. I only stay in one town for a few years. My policy. Otherwise I wreak too much havoc, and people start getting suspicious. Besides, my dad is Lucifer himself; I cannot feel true love without being in physical pain."_

I felt tears begin to sting my eyes again, and he noticed.

_"Pip, you know, it's strange, but your anguish is the only misery that does not rejuvenate me. Instead, for some reason, your happiness makes me…not really happy, but serene. But your misery hurts me. That's one reason that I will not let you be hurt anymore. And the other is that you're just plain pathetic when your sad. You turn into a complete pussy. So you should be protected. And obviously nobody else cares enough to do it, so I guess it'll have to be me."_

"_Damien…is this some way of trying to be subtle about admitting that you care?"_

He growled. _"Shut up. The son of Satan does not care about ANYONE"._

I pouted. _"Sorry I asked"._

_"Whatever. I'll admit, while it's not really a 'caring' type of feeling, I do feel a need to be near you, and a primal urge to protect you. I'm afraid that's the closest thing to 'love' as I can offer you. Unless of course you just want a quick fuck? I could arrange that."_

I blushed a deeper crimson than his angry-eyes.

"_What do I look like, a slut?"_

"_No, but you do look like a very attractive little lady with your little suit and bowtie on."_

"_Bite me"_ I spat.

"_Gladly"_ he purred seductively.

I groaned and smacked my forehead.

"_I'll be by tomorrow to get you from the hospital. Your ribs will have miraculously healed, and you'll be ready for release."_ Damien thought smugly.

"_At least five of them are shattered!"_ I thought.

"I know, but by tomorrow, they won't be. And you're going to go to school. And sit with me. And if Eric or Kenny start anything with you, or me I'll snap their necks."

"…_Damien. I've wanted you to come back for eight years. I forgave you for setting me on fire, because I knew…I love you. Please, even if you can't be with me, don't leave me again."_

"…_Pippers, you have no idea how much I wish I could feel the same. I'll see you tomorrow. Go to sleep."_

"_But I'm not tired" _I whined.

"_Sleeeeeeeep" _he purred an a silky smooth, irresistible voice, and suddenly a wave of fatigue fell upon me, and my lids fell like lead over my eyes, and I was out.


	2. Brit in Love

Chapter 2

A/n: I've decided to write some chapters from Pip's POV, and some from Damien's

And Damien seems like the kind to speak Italian, so I've decided to have him speak to his dad in it. It just seems like he would prefer it to English for some reason. Don't ask me about it. I'll provide translations. (If you're Italian, don't be angry with me if it screws up your language, for I am a dumb American and used an online translator.

**Damien**

I smirked as I saw Pip's head hit the pillow. That hair really did make him look like a chick, but then again, that was probably what he was aiming for. Blond, shoulder length, layered, and with the texture of finest silk. My stomach rumbled.

"Feeding time," I said.

I saw a rabbit hopping in the bushes.

I sighed. "Doesn't this town have anything good? Nothing but rabbit and deer. Good Lord, give me a bear or a tiger or something."

I saw it hopping away, and I pounced, landing on all fours in front of it. My eyes were red with bloodlust and hunger, and I snatched it in my teeth, ripping it's head clean off. I opened my mouth, impossibly wide, for a human, and took the whole rabbit into my mouth, crunching its bones and drinking its blood hungrily.

"Damn" I muttered. "That is IT, I'm going back to Hell, nothing good to eat around here."

I glanced around to make sure nobody would see, muttered the incantation, and the gates of hell rose from the ground.

They were 15 feet tall, and 9 feet wide. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here" was carved across the top. They opened and I was met with the sound of demons roaring in my face.

"Fuck off Legion" I said, and I pulled one of the hundreds of demons out of the gate, and tore him to shreds with my claws. I devoured every last bit, bone and all.

"Much tastier" I said. I walked straight through the gates, and then they disappeared behind me.

Finally. On earth, I had to appear as human as possible, but at home, in hell, I was free to let myself go. I sprinted along Hell's prison district at nearly ninety miles per hour, not even breaking a sweat. My max speed was four hundred, and I was probably among the ten fastest demons in hell.

I heard the screaming prisoners inside their cages, each being tortured by one of my evil brethren, and I breathed in their anguish. It smelled wonderful, like a nice hot smore. Each person's misery had a different smell, and I enjoyed this smell the best.

I hurried back to my father's condo in the lake of fire district to get some food and my birthday present, before returning to earth.

I walked into our large cozy lakeside condo, and plopped onto the couch. I could hear grunts and groans from my father's room, and I turned on my ipod to drown out their furious humping.

After twenty minutes, my father came out of the room looking all sweaty and pleased with himself.

"CosØ papê , Rattristare o Cristo questo pausa?"

He smirked "Né l'uno , Sono Datare Adolf Hitler presente. He's un assoluto fidanzatino."

I sighed. Only Satan would think of Hitler as a "Sweetheart"

"Papê , you're più matto di me. Comunque , Ho bisogno di alcuno contanti , cosØ fare con il compleanno presente , e forse alcuno fresco tigre."

He frowned "Solo it's non tuo compleanno"

"Aww, Progredire papino , tu sapere ogni giorno Ÿ mio compleanno".

He smirked and ruffled my long black hair with his claws. A sleek black credit card appeared in my hand, and a dead tiger at my feet."

"Quello carta fu un presente da Hitler , solo you'll bisogno lo pi di IO testamento , lo cambiamenti quando mai tu assumere un nuovo identitê. Lo cannot essere traccia , lo ha un $10,000 limite , e it'll mai essere declinare. Divertiti." He said.

I grabbed the credit card and swallowed the tiger whole. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Grazie Papê"

* * *

Okay, it's the end of Damien's part of the chapter, so I'll provide translations before moving onto Pip's part. This is not an author's note, it's part of the story to help you understand.

"CosØ papê , Rattristare o Cristo questo pausa?"- "So dad, Saddam or Chris this time?"

"Né l'uno , Sono Datare Adolf Hitler presente. He's un assoluto fidanzatino."- "Neither, I'm dating Adolf Hitler now, he's an absolute sweetheart."

"Papê , you're più matto di me. Comunque , Ho bisogno di alcuno contanti , cosØ fare con il compleanno presente , e forse alcuno fresco tigre."- "Dad, you're more insane than me. Anyway, I need some cash, so make with the birthday present, and maybe some fresh tiger."

"Solo it's non tuo compleanno"- "But it's not your birthday"

"Aww, Progredire papino , tu sapere ogni giorno Ÿ mio compleanno".- "Aww, come on daddy, you know every day is my birthday"

"Quello carta fu un presente da Hitler , solo you'll bisogno lo pi di IO testamento , lo cambiamenti quando mai tu assumere un nuovo identitê. Lo cannot essere traccia , lo ha un $10,000 limite , e it'll mai essere declinare. Divertiti."- "That card was a present from Hitler, but you'll need it more than I will, it changes whenever you assume a new identity. It cannot be traced, it has a $10,000 limit, and it'll never be declined. Have fun son."

"Grazie Papê".- "Thanks Dad".

* * *

**Pip**

I awoke to a slight burning sensation on my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Damien standing next to my bed. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that it was eight o'clock

"Hey pippers, glad to see you're awake. I'll be back in a minute, I've gotta check you out"

I looked at him and giggled. He frowned.

"Out of the hospital retard."

He turned, and pushed the door open.

Several minutes later, he returned.

"I didn't know your last name was Pirup" he said.

"Err, yes it is," I replied.

"Well my name is now officially Blake Stockholm, I'm your stepbrother, and I've come to check you out".

I giggled again.

"Out of the _hospital_" he repeated.

I sighed, and got up, stretching my legs, ready for the day to begin.

* * *

**Damien**

Pip was adorable when he was scared shitless. When he asked where my car was I just laughed and told him I was the car, and picked him up onto my back. I raced away so incredibly quickly that even if there had been anyone there, they wouldn't have seen more than a blur. I pushed my speed to one-fifty and he cringed and buried his head into my back. He clutched my throat so tightly that I was sure if I was a normal human and actually needed to breathe, I would've suffocated. It was actually sort of nice.

We arrived at my apartment in no time at all, and Pip excused himself to use my shower, while I got rid of the disgusting preppy clothes I'd worn to go pick him up in. A white and blue striped polo and Abercrombie cargo shorts. Yuck. Definitely not my fucking style.

I slipped on a pair of electric blue Tripp shorts, with crisscrossing silver chains on the back, and a black Fiver Finger Death Punch shirt. The back read "Death Before Dishonor. I also donned a black bandanna, and a blue and black-checkered tie to match my tripps. I slipped on my favorite suede Anarchic skater shoes and waited impatiently for Pip to get out.

When he finally did, I had finished my fourth cigarette and I was annoyed to say the least.

"How long does it take to take a fucking shower?" I asked.

He blushed.

"You were spankin the monkey weren't you Pippers. Come on, I know I'm hot, but did you really have to do it twice?"

"I-I didn't do anyth.."

"Don't lie Pip, I can smell it on you."

He said nothing, and I did something extremely stupid. I put my hand on his cheek. He screamed instantly. Duh. My skin was only about five hundred degrees.

"Ah Damnit" I shouted "I'm sorry man".

He cringed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"H-How come I was fine before when you were running, and now you're like an oven?" he asked.

I sighed in frustration.

"I'm the son of Satan Pip. I was calm before. When I'm angry or…excited, my skin can be like an oven, and sometimes even hotter than the sun. You can't ever touch me when I'm uneasy or excited…that's the other reason we can't be together. The last guy I had sex with…I burned him to death."

Pip looked hurt, more emotionally than physically. And the next tears that rolled down his cheeks were for me, not his pain.

I couldn't feed on his sadness. It made my stomach lurch. I just couldn't understand. Any other kid would've made me feel alive and young right now, and instead I felt sick.

"If it's any consolation, I do like you Pippers", I said.

"W-What about Jesus, couldn't he make it safe for us to be together?" Pip asked.

I shook my head. "Homosexuality is a terrible sin Pip. He wouldn't even consider it. Plus, we're enemies. My father would disown me if I went to Jesus for help. I'm sorry Pip".

He hung his head. I shook mine again, and threw him a pair of black skinny jeans, a Chiodos ahirt, and a powder blue hoody. I also gave him combat boots.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Emo clothes suit you much better than that suit. It's cute, but seriously, that's why people pick on you. Well, that and you're a bloody faggot."

He glared at me.

"I didn't mean it in an insulting way" I said "But you'll look much cuter in that".

He sighed and put the outfit on.

"See, much cooler" I said.

"…I love you Damien" he said.

I grimaced, but my pain was for him. "I know" I said.


	3. Rings and Cores

Chapter 3: Rings and Cores

**Damien**

This time, Pip and I took the car. It had been a present from Chris for my Two-thousandth birthday. A 2000 black Ford mustang convertible. It was slow compared to my foot speed, but it had handled well, and besides, I wasn't sure Pip's stomach could take running again, and I didn't want to risk burning him again. I couldn't risk burning him again.

Pip admired me out of the corner of his eye for the four-mile drive from my apartment to the high school. This wouldn't normally have bothered me, but I knew he was just getting his hopes up. In the end, there was no possible way we could be together as more than roommates and friends. I didn't want him hoping for the impossible. Neither of us could afford to hope for that.

I stared into his eyes, and got a good look at his soul. And screamed in pain

"FUCK" I screamed. And clawed at my eyes.

"What, what is it?" he asked with concern.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all. Something in my eye." I said. Yeah. Smooth. I'm _sure_ he bought _that_ lame ass excuse.

I stared ahead at he road, my eyes black and red again. His soul was so incredibly tortured. Yet it was nearly spotless. There were a few black specks of sin, but, other than that, it was blindingly white. The purity hurt me. It felt like my eyes were being branded with a cattle iron. His soul was white fire, warm like an electric blanket, but not too hot, and softer than silk. Rings of soft white flame licked the inside of his chest. But what shocked me most were the gouges and cuts that pocked the otherwise smooth surface of his fiery protective rings. They were badly damaged His core was all right, for now. But I knew if the core got damaged badly enough, it would destroy him.

"Scars" I whispered.

"…Damien…Is there something you're not telling me?" He reached out to touch my face. He whimpered loudly and recoiled sharply the second his fingertips grazed my skin. I must have been hotter than hell. In other words, at least 2000 degrees. He shook violently and his fingertips turned black. Tears fell hot and fast down his cheeks and he barely suppressed a terrible cry of pain.

I spoke through gritted teeth

"Pip, please don't touch me right now. You'll only hurt yourself."

He grimaced and nodded. I could tell he wasn't going to press the issue about my outburst and that calmed me somewhat. My eyes were now gray with pleasant fire colored irises, but they refused to return to white and blue. It wasn't just the intense physical pain his purity caused me. It was the scars that were like craters in his soul.

I'd never known the bullying had had such a damaging effect on him. I felt like shit.

* * *

**Pip**

Damien's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and I was worried he could crush it. Just when I thought he would, he pulled into the high school parking lot and shut the engine off.

He pocketed his keys and I followed him into the entrance. We entered the filthy, poorly lit cafeteria and sat at the table, eating egg and ham sandwiches he'd bought from the breakfast counter. They were cold, but didn't taste that bad. Still, breakfast at my house would've been far better.

Damien chewed as if it was rotten.

"What's wrong, why are you acting like that sandwich is poisoned?" I asked.

"I prefer my meat raw and struggling to take its last breath as I dismember it and swallow it bone and all", he said casually.

"What the hell" I shrieked.

"Yeah, my favorite is fresh tiger, but I also like bear, people, other demons, and pizza. Pizza is my favorite human meal." Damien bragged.

"…Creepy" I said.

He smirked.

I saw Craig and Token approaching me, and I scooted closer to Damien in response.

"Hey Faggot. Get down on your knees for us, we got a surprise for you", Craig said. He grabbed me, and pulled off the bench and onto the floor. Damien's eyes were crimson in an instant.

* * *

**Damien**

I looked into Pip's soul for just long enough to inspect the damage. I shuddered. Three new scars were imbedded deeply in the protective rings around his core. I jumped up and shoved Craig to the ground. He flipped me off and got to his feet, raising his fists.

Token smirked. "Looks like the faggy little prick's boytoy wants it to get rough" He said.

"Back off guys. I swear I will destroy you if you don't leave this room in the next ten seconds"

They laughed.

"Dallas Hale you stupid fag, you don't scare us in the least," Craig said.

My hands shook with rage and I switched to the old language and I screamed at him in Latin.

"EGO mos epulor vestri animus quod effrego vos in dimidium." I screamed.

He laughed.

"Ohh, speaking in tongues, I'm so scared." Craig said.

I growled

"Haud magis vicis. Vos es mortuus."

And with that, I took a look into his soul. His protective rings were thin and damaged. I could see signs of physical abuse. His father had beaten him over the weekend. He came to school today after having sex with Tweek Tweak. And he was the uke.

I smirked "You're the faggot friend. And on top of it, you're a hypocrite. What are you so cranky for, is Tweek too big for you?"

He gasped, and with that I reached my hand slowly toward him. His soul had the consistency of potatoes, and smelled like dead fish. The protective rings were thin and felt like shards of glass. It was a dirty teal color.

Though my hand stopped a whole foot from his chest, he didn't realize I was actually holding onto the rings of his soul. I crushed them in my hands, and though my hands began to bleed, he screamed and I knew I'd done my job. His soul was exposed and open. He could never block emotional pain again. When he was sad, he would cry. When he was mad, he would be unable to mask it. And when he was in love, everyone would be able to tell who he was in love with.

The rings fell around us, nothing but invisible dust.

He began to cry.

"Token, get out of here. He's a freak. It feels like he just broke my soul in half."

I smirked.

"Believe me, I could've done a lot worse. The only reason I didn't completely destroy your soul was because that is not something I want Pip to witness. Those rings will never grow back, by the way."

A look of horror dawned on his face. As if, even though he didn't know what the rings were, he somehow subconsciously knew they were broken.

"You are NOT normal" Craig gasped.

I threw my head back and laughed. I couldn't help it. It was just _so_ damn _funny!_

"Boy, you have no fuckin idea how many times I've heard that one before. Don't miss a thing do ya Sherlock?"

He threw up. I guess being without rings for the first time in seventeen years made him nauseous. Token and Craig ran out of the cafeteria, scared as all hell. I was proud that the last thing they'd seen was me, laughing my ass off. It made me feel alive for the first time in two thousand eight years.

* * *

Translations: EGO mos epulor vestri animus quod effrego vos in dimidium: "I will eat your soul and break you in half"

"Haud magis vicis. Vos es mortuus."- "No more time, you are dead

* * *

**Seven hours later…**

I left school with Pip a half hour early, because he refused to wait any longer for an explanation. We were just pulling out of the parking lot when he said

"Spill it. What the bloody hell did you do to Craig?" he asked.

"It's simple. Pip, I have a power that I developed when I was about eight hundred years old. I call it _Lectio quod tenax animus_. It's Latin for _Reading and grasping the soul._"

"But what _is _it?" Pip asked.

"Pip, the human is the only creature on this earth that has a soul, as bad as that may sound, it's true. Souls are composed of two parts. The _Rings_ and the _Core_. The Rings are the hard rotating shields that protect the rest of the soul from damage. Whenever you suffer emotional, and or intense physical pain, the rings are scratched and gouged. Once they're destroyed, the core, which is the very essence of your being, is exposed. Rings also help you hold back and mask your emotions. Without them, it's impossible to contain yourself. So Craig is gonna have a pretty rough life from now on!"

Pip gulped and looked me in the eyes.

"S-so you crushed his rings?" he asked.

"Yeah, they'll never grow back either."

"W…What would've happened to him if you'd crushed his core?"

I smiled at the thought.

"He would become a mindless drone, incapable of disobeying anyone, and devoid of even a hint of personality. And without a soul, you can't go to heaven, or hell. Your body will just rot in the ground after it dies…"

"Have…you ever…crushed anyone's core?" he asked timidly, fear creeping into his eyes.

"Twice in my life Pip. Both tried to kill me. Once when I was One-Thousand years old, and once when I was Nineteen-hundred-and-fifty eight years old. I was born the same year Jesus was. The last one was only fifty years ago. I ordered the first one to wander into the desert. He was never found. The other one I told to commit suicide. He shot himself in the head with a .22."

Pip shivered, and, careful to control my body heat and keep it at just above normal, I warmed him up.

"Damien…oncoming semi" he choked.

"Mhmm" I acknowledged, casually throwing a protective energy barrier over the car.

The semi smashed against us with so much force, that if we hadn't been protected, we would've been nothing but a heap of scattered metal and body parts over the asphalt. Instead we cruised right through it. It flipped, and landed upside down.

The screech of the metal was deafening. But through it, I could still hear Pip scream.

"Save him," he screamed.

I looked at him, incredulous. "I'm not a medic! What do I care? Dumbfuck should've stayed in his own lane."

"Please, Damien. Please?" he whimpered.

I looked into his eyes. Not for long enough to look at that beautifully tragic soul of his, but enough to see that he was crying. I felt a leaden weight in the pit of my stomach. I sighed, turned around and raced back toward him.

I jumped out of the car, and up onto the flaming wreck. I ripped the door off with the strength of a demon (Yes, that pun was intended), and pulled him out. I had only gotten about two hundred feet away (about half way back to the mustang) when the semi exploded.

"JESUS" I cried.

He appeared.

"W-Damien, what on earth are you doing here you wretch?"

"Smite me later oh Lord 'o my non-existent soul, this guy has a broken neck and back."

"I know. But he was faithful and it was not yet his time. Arise, my son." He said. And he simply touched the dead man's forehead. And he was alive, healed, and opening his eyes."

Jesus' eyes narrowed.

"I'll deal with you later Damien, you evil little heathen, for now I must go."

And he disappeared

"W-Who are you?" the man asked.

"Dam-Dallas Hale" I said, quickly correcting myself.

"You have my eternal gratitude son. I cannot ever thank you enough."

"Yeah whatever, don't get mushy".

I rolled my eyes and got back into my car. Idiot probably didn't even remember I was the one who trashed his stupid truck anyway.

"Happy Pip?"

He smiled.

"Very Damien."

He paused.

"Damien, you do know _you_ were the one in the wrong lane right?" he asked.

I couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, I know"

* * *

**Pip**

We ate supper in silence that night, the only sound being the television, and myself when I excused myself to call my parents to let them know I would be staying at _Dallas Hale's_ house.

Damien laid out my clothes for tomorrow, and told me I could keep the ones he'd let me wear earlier. He gave me a pair of black skinny jeans, and another Chiodos shirt, this time white.

I frowned. "Who are Chodos?"

Damien frowned as well.

"It's _Chi_odos Pip," he said putting emphasis on the _I_, "and they are the single best band to ever perform. They're my faves."

"So, who are they?"

"You don't know 'em? What about Craig Owens?"

I shook my head again.

"Rad Bradley Bell?"

I shook it again.

"_Jason Hale, Pat McManaman, Matt Goddard, Derek Frost?"_

"No, no, no, and no"

"What the fuck Pip, you live under a fucking rock? Listen to this."

He popped in a CD labeled Bone Palace Ballet: The Grand Coda.

"This is called Smitten for the Mitten"

It was a very catchy song, and I was instantly in love with the singer's voice.

"He sounds amazing!"

He nodded. "Hell yes he does."

Suddenly, I had a thought.

"Hey Damien, you know Christmas is coming right?"

"Yeah, so"

I grinned. I knew what I was getting him the second the next song played.

* * *

Crappy ending I know, But I had to work my favorite band in there somewhere. Seriously, if you've never listened to Chiodos, do it NOW, like, right after you review.


	4. Its beginning to look a lot like Chiodos

* * *

Chapter 4: It's beginning to look a lot like Chiodos

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, but ch 4 is finally here! I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, I was really busy. I forgot to ask, did anyone see the Chiodos concert on November 14th? It was amazing. First time I ever got to see them live. Best night of my life, though it would've been better if I hadn't been surrounded by cigarette and pot smoke all night.

* * *

**Pip**

Damien frowned as I put the Santa cap on him. It had been a month since the Craig and Token incident and I was jubilant. Today was the big day. December 19th.

"Piiiiiip" he whined childishly, "It's still six days until Christmas".

"I know Damien. But I have to give you your present today." I replied.

"But why do I have to wear the faggy little hat?"

I growled "Because it's cute damn you"

I carried a gigantic box out of the closet, pretending to strain under its weight. The box was about four feet tall, and three feet wide. Damien hurried out of his chair to grab it for me.

"God, humans are weak, this isn't heavy at all."

"Open it!" I squealed ignoring his insult.

He tore open the wrapping paper and box in half a second and frowned.

"It's empty"

"No it's not."

"Wait, your right Pip, what is this, writing? It says to look in my trenchcoat pocket."

I smiled. Conveniently, he was already wearing his trenchcoat. He reached in, and pulled out two pieces of laminated paper.

"Two tickets to Chiodos at Ogden Theater in Denver! Pip Thank you!" Damien squealed like a schoolgirl. He hugged me and he was very warm, but not burned.

"With A Skylit Drive, Alesana, Escape the fate, _and_ Silverstein" I bragged.

Damien squealed again "It's tonight!"

I nodded and said "Doors open at six"

Damien's lips made contact with my cheek very quickly, leaving it very slightly burned, and I immediately fell to my knees, feeling faint. He caught me and laid me down very slowly. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Pip. I didn't mean to do that".

My heart sank and he saw it and his eyes filled with regret.

"That's not what I meant Pip, you know I lo.." he choked on the word "Like you" he corrected. "But I would _kill_ you Pip. And I won't do that to you. To anyone else, but never you."

I was silent for a moment, and I reached up and stroked his hair.

"I want to be with you. There has to be a way." I said stubbornly

"Well…there…no there isn't".

"Yes, I think there is. What if I…became a demon…like you?"

His eyes flashed crimson, brighter and more evil than they ever had before, and the blackness of his pupils nearly sucked me in.

"NO" He screamed. I felt an enormous heat wave, and saw his black hair burst into flames the second my hand left it. He furiously ripped his blue muscle shirt off and revealed concrete colored skin. A satanic pentagram was burning on his abdomen, pure black flame. "Is this what you want? To be a fucking monster. LOOK DAMNIT!"

I whimpered and began to cry. And his eyes instantly became blue, his skin returning to pale white, and the black fire on his head becoming hair once more.

His eyes were full of shock. Mine full of fear.

"Pip, I'm so sorry. So sorry." He took me in his arms like a frightened child, which I sort of was. He stroked my hair and whispered, "It's okay, I'm sorry" in my ear. I curled up in his arms and cried. For the first time in my life, I was truly scared of Damien.

* * *

**Damien**

I stroked his hair, not knowing what to do. I looked into his eyes, and his soul. The fire in his soul was quivering in fear. In that instant I truly hated my existence. I was a monster. A freak. A heathen.

The words burned my throat as they came out. It tried to close shut, but I forced myself to keep it open, and they came out in a strangled but loving whisper.

"Pip, I love you. Always have. But this is my curse. I cannot let you be involved this deeply. I tried to drive you away in fourth grade because I knew I would ruin your life. I want you to find someone else. Anyone else. I will destroy you if you keep me in your life."

Pip looked up at me, eyes filled with determination.

"You sound like the Twilight books all over again. Give me a break. I won't let you leave me alone like Edward did to Bella."

"Yeah, well, I'm not some vampire Pip, I _know _I don't have a soul."

"If you didn't have a soul, you wouldn't be able to love me." Pip said.

My jaw hit the floor. It shocked me that in two thousand and eight years of life, I hadn't thought of that. But if I was the son of Satan, how could I have a soul? I made a mental note to ask Dad about it later.

Pip appeared to be calming down a little, and I nuzzled his cheek a bit, before picking him up and taking him off my lap. His little frame shook slightly, but he was mostly recovered from the shock.

"Pip?"

"Yeah Damien?"

"You…still want to go to the concert?"

He smiled sweetly

"Of course I do."

* * *

**Pip**

I heard the singer from Silverstein announce Chiodos, and they began to play. Damien had demanded we watch all the other bands up in the stands, and save the pit for Chiodos.

The Undertaker's thirst for revenge is Unquenchable began to play, and Damien grabbed me in his arms, and jumped out of the stands over twenty feet high and into the back of the pit.

I had no Idea a live concert would be so loud and crazy. Once we got into the pit I was actually scared I would be trampled.

Craig Owens began to scream, and the Pit began rotating around us. The cyclone was crazy. Some big burly guy's arm whacked me in the face, and my eyes began to water. He laughed.

"Sorry. You gonna cry you little pussy?" he screamed above the music, faking concern. I scowled and punched him in the face, harder than I'd ever punched anyone, even Cartman.

I broke his nose. He scowled.

"Not bad. Faggot." He kneed me in the stomach and I went down. Before long, the whole pit was fighting. The staff, along with Brad Bell, and Craig Owens tried to get everyone under control, because it had into a full-scale riot.

All in all, the concert had to be broken up by the police before Chiodos had even finished their set. It was a disaster. All I had wanted was to give Damien a good Christmas. I felt terrible.

* * *

**Damien**

As we were exiting the arena, I saw the guy who had beaten Pip up. Pip was hobbling along next to me, looking like a whipped puppy, and cringed when he turned to us, holding me close.

My eyes were Gray and orange, warning him to back off. He seemed oblivious.

"Hey fags! Great fight huh?"

"Fuck you. Say one more word to Pip and I'll rip you in half."

His eyes narrowed. He swung at me, I ducked, and with one fluid movement, was behind his back.

"You'll need to be quite a bit faster than that." I taunted.

"You wanna go fudge packer? I'll put you in a fucking coma!"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do want to kick your ass. You're nothing. Just some punk ass bitch that thinks he's tough. I'll eat your fucking soul." I said

My eyes grew red as he grabbed my throat. He recoiled in pain. His hand was one big third degree burn. His eyes were watering, but he swung at me with his good hand. I ducked again.

"Wow. I was right. You are a pussy," I jeered.

He swung again. I blocked it with my index finger.

He backed away in shock.

"What the hell are you?" he asked furiously, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at me. I blocked them all, this time with my pinky finger.

I held my palm to his chest. He froze.

"Vis Pulsus" I whispered.

He flew backward into the ally behind the arena, and smashed into a dumpster. His head flew backward and smacked the metal with a dull _ting_.

He looked up at me, dazed and clutching his head in pain.

"What are you? Some kinda Satanist?" He slurred.

I smirked. "You don't even know the half of it. Come on Pip. Let's go home."

I grabbed at thin air, ripped open a vortex of dark light, and pulled Pip and myself into it. The second we were both in, it shut.

* * *

Vis Pulsus-Force Push


	5. His Loss

Chapter 5: His Loss.

(This chapter is all Damien's Pov. He's so fun to write!)

Damien

The warp portal dropped Pip off at his parents' house, and once I made sure he got inside, I jumped back in, and in an instant I was in my apartment. It was dark out, well past midnight. Pip wanted to stay the night, but I knew his parents were leery about us spending more than two nights together at a time, seeing as he had come out to them four days after the Craig and Token incident. Though he'd told them repeatedly we were just friends, they seemed to think we were banging each other senseless anyway, and he'd been staying at my apartment since the fifteenth so another night was out of the question.

I sighed, lying back on my pillow, breathing in Pip's scent. Seeing as it was a one-bedroom apartment, Pip slept in my bed. Though we never actually did anything together, I missed having him cuddle into me for warmth. I sighed, pulling the sheets around me tightly. How I longed to be with him. But I wasn't dumb enough to try anything. He was breakable, flammable, and oh so soft. One mistake and I could snap him like a twig. If I let my passion overpower my willpower for just a few seconds, I could burn him to death like I had that one guy thirty years ago. That day had been horrible. Sure, I didn't feel a lot of regret, I barely knew him. All I'd felt was weakness, that I hadn't been able to control myself before he burned to death in the sheets, while I lay there, unable to help him, enjoying the tickle of the flames. It had already been too late by the time I'd gained control.

Still, Pip's beauty was astounding. It seemed to draw me to him, like a bee to nectar. And he surely was the sweetest nectar I'd ever tasted. His flawless complexion and smooth skin, his lean yet strong muscles, and subtle curves similar to those of a young woman, yet somehow masculine. And the contradictory scent of lilac and old-spice aftershave. All perfect, ready for some young man, or woman to claim someday.

I could claim them. I could claim _him_ and easily crush any who got in my way. But how long would he live before my superhuman strength slipped and took his life. Before we got in an argument and I slapped him so hard it would break his neck and shatter his skull into a million tiny fragments. Before I hugged him so hard his ribcage splintered and stabbed him in the heart.

My hate would kill Pip, My love would kill Pip. And my friendship would slowly tear him apart from the inside, until his unrequited love for me drove him over the edge and he blew his brains out. Yet my absence would shatter the very core of his soul, send his heart into such a deep crushing sea of despair that not even a submarine of God could retrieve him. That also, would cause him to splatter his brains all over his bedroom floor.

I couldn't think. I needed to calm down. I popped in an "Alesana" Cd and turned on "Beautiful in Blue"

For some reason, the lyrics reminded me of Pip. I let myself drown in the high-pitched screams and complex melody. Not as good as Chiodos, but seeing as I had lent all four of my Chiodos Cds to Pip to put on his Ipod, Alesana was a close second.

I screamed along, imitating the singer's voice perfectly. I had an amazing scream. I guess being the son of Satan, the music director of heaven before his rebellion, had certain perks.

I pulled my guitar out of its case, plugged it into the amp on low volume, and sang along while playing the lead guitar part. I decided I would have to play it for Pip the next time I saw him. It really was a genius song. Every piece was perfectly placed.

I was almost to the end when there was a knock on the door. I put the guitar down on my bed, and went to go answer. It was my neighbor, a tall, lanky African American man in his late thirties. He was wearing loose jeans, and was shirtless, his dreadlocks messy and out of place.

"What do you want Jerry?" I asked.

"Son, you're a great guitar player and all, never seen a kid who could play like you who wasn't signed. But it's three fifteen in the fuckin morning, and the wife and I were trying to sleep. These walls are paper fucking thin man, could you save it for tomorrow please?"

I heaved a depressed sigh. I couldn't believe I was going to talk to _Jerry_ about my depression. I'm the fucking son of Satan for crying out loud, where'd my fucking backbone go in the last month and a half?

I answered myself. _Pip stole it, right along with my heart._

"I'm…going through a really rough time right now Jerry. Music helps me cope. I haven't been able to sleep in a week. See, there's this guy I like, but I…don't know my own strength. We like each other, but if I get involved with him, not only could _I_ hurt him but also…I'm involved with a lot of bad people and they might kill him. And if I don't get involved, he might kill himself. He's really fragile right now; because the kids at school all found out he was gay. I'm the only support he's got."

Jerry laughed.

"I had a feeling you weren't exactly hiding a stack of playboys anywhere bud. You're pretty obvious, but for some reason I'm a bit surprised anyway. After all, I've seen the way some of them girls look at you. But anyway, If you really care about this kid, prove it to him. Control yourself for _him_. If you know he needs you, then he does, and you _have _to have self-control. And as far as the bad people you're in with, remember if you love something you have to be willing to fight for it. Protect him with your life. That's my advice Hale."

I looked up at him, and for the first time, I was truly grateful to a human.

"Thanks Jerry. By the way, I'm moving out soon, so I guess I can tell you. I lied to get an apartment. My name isn't Dallas Hale. It's Damien. I don't even think I have a last name.

But the words you just said saved me. I can't thank you enough."

"Your welcome kid. I don't know how you managed such an enormous fraud, nor do I want to, but you're cool. Get out before they find out, or I'll end up feeling bad for you and feel obligated to bail you out of jail. Being emancipated must be so tough. But it'll work out for the best. Chase your dreams. Go be with the person you love, and don't let yourself drown in self pity."

I was about to respond when my phone began vibrating.

"Hello?" I asked.

"H-Help me. Please D-Damien. I don't want to die. NO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALO.."

My phone cut out.

"Sonuvabitch! He's in trouble. I gotta go."

"I'll drive you" Jerry offered.

"No need, stand back. And don't tell anyone about this."

I summoned the dark warp portal and jumped in. Jerry's mouth hung open in shock. That was the last thing I saw, before landing on the wet snowy earth outside Pip's front door.

I kicked the door in without a moment's hesitation, and sprinted up into Pip's second floor bedroom. His Father lay dead on the floor with a Remington pump action shotgun clutched loosely in his lifeless hands in a last ditch effort to protect his son. An older man, maybe about ten years older than Jerry sat on Pip's bed, blocking him from view, and stroking his cheek.

I hissed, and the man turned around. His eyes were Pitch black. He was a demon in disguise. He sprung off the bed at me, driving his fist hard into my stomach. The bastard caught me off guard, and I smashed through Pip's wooden door, and broke the railing of the staircase, falling one story and smacking my head on a stainless steel refrigerator.

A low growl tore from his throat. The kind a demon used when he was warning you to back off his mate.

A ferocious roar, perfected with ten years of screamo music, rippled up from my stomach and tore out my throat.

My growl's message was clear.

It was only one word. _"MINE"_

"He is unclaimed. He will be mine" his growl responded.

My eyes shone scarlet red, and I pounced at him, removing a hidden knife from my jacket.

The knife broke on his pale marble skin as if it were made of rotten wood rather than titanuium. He was a parasite. He needed to feed on blood to have any blood at all. And his skin was rock hard. There was no mother fucking _way_ he was claiming Pip, even if I had to die. Which was unlikely. I'd battled his kind before. Only two things worked. Fire, and a crucifix. Unfortunately, I was even less able to touch a cross than a vampire. So Stephenie Meyer had one thing right. Only fire would kill a vampire.

I had the perfect spell.

"FLAMMA" I screamed, and I spewed a breath of dragon's flame at him. He dodged it, and clotheslined me. The force sent me smashing through the first floor window. He walked majestically out after me, like an elderly lion, only a billion times more deadly.

My blood, which was blacker than his eyes, dripped out of my cuts like several leaky faucets. My shirt was torn to shreds, but my favorite skinny jeans were thankfully still intact, except for a few minor tears.

"VIS PULSUS" I shouted, sending a blast of pure force his way. In his struggle to repel it, he was unable to repel _me_.

I shot at him like a speeding bullet and dug my fangs into his rock hard skin, tearing it like paper, and severing his head from his neck. Next I ripped off his arms, and finally his legs.

Then, with another blast of dragon breath, he became nothing but an ugly memory.

I walked back up the splintered stairway, abandoning my tattered shirt on the way. When I returned to Pip's room, he was Sobbing on his Foster-father's shoulder.

"Daddy" he whimpered, "Please. Don't leave me."

I fell to my knees beside him. "I'm sorry Pip. He's dead. But you know he was a born again Christian. He's at peace. Really, he's not dead at all."

"Yeah, well that doesn't make _me_ at peace."

"Pip, I'm sorry. I wish I'd gotten here sooner. But a friend of mine made me realize that I need to stop worrying that I won't have control, and _force_ myself to have control. I l-LOVE YOU, AND DAMNIT, NOTHING WILL HOLD ME BACK."

I kissed him fully for the first time ever, and invisible fireworks exploded in front of us. It was magic, tainted with loss. Both of us suffered, because I was forever bound to Pip Pirup by the unbreakable tie of love. His love was my love. His pain was my pain. His loss was my loss, and we both wept the same tears.


	6. Hidden Angel

TBF Ch 6: Hidden Angel

**Pip**

It hurt. Worse than a knife to the heart. Worse than a gunshot. Worse than anything I'd ever felt. My foster father, my best friend in the entire world was dead. Everyone at school left me alone for the following week. I think it was because they pitied me. I pitied me too. Even though Damien, and my foster mother were there for me, I'd never felt more alone.

I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I should've said everyone at school left me alone, except for Eric Cartman. Even Kenny refused to bully me, and when Eric started making fun of me about dad, before Damien could even get to him, Kenny knocked his front teeth right down his throat. They didn't speak to each other until the end of Christmas break, but after I'd had time to heal, Eric and Kenny were right back to their same old crap.

I'd decided I was going to move out of the foster home. At first I worried that my foster mother would be lonely. But then she reminded me she still had my little foster sisters Jodie, who was only seven, and Kyrie, who was fifteen. And my foster brother Ken, who was Twenty-four had just gotten out of college, had moved back in to support her.

"But, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"The question is what are you going to do. Are you gonna waste the rest of your life supporting me? Go chase your dreams. I know Damien has more than enough money to support you, and it's not like you're moving far away. Just barely out of town. You'll even still be going to South park High. Please, don't let this hold you back…he'd want you to be happy. You have my blessing. I know you love him. Be with him. You're always welcome here Pip."

"…Thank you…Mom"

"You're welcome son".

One Month Later…

"Damien…it's perfect. It's absolutely gorgeous!" I said, admiring the small cozy house. Damien had moved all my stuff in ahead of time, and refused to let me see it until he was ready. It was a small country house about five miles outside of town. Damien explained that he was sick of having to be so restrained with his magic in town, so he wanted to move to the country. I didn't give a damn, just as long as I could go with.

So here we were, in a beautiful little cottage five miles outside of South Park with no neighbors around for a mile. We had fields on two sides, and forest on two sides. It was our own little secluded paradise. Damien had paid for the damage on the foster house, and in return, my mom hadn't forced him to explain just _how_ it got so damaged. Life was settling down, and my junior year was halfway over. The pain was finally starting to ebb. And that was when we were attacked.

Three young Bear-demons, each almost twice Damien's size, and five times his weight tried to take me from the bed in the middle of the night, once again, restating the terrifying words I had buried in my heart, hoping to never hear again.

He is unclaimed. He is ours

Damien ripped them in half in less than twenty seconds, and we had to pay to replace _another_ fucking _window_. It frightened me. Why were all these demons coming after me? Was I really that attractive? Damien thought so, but he didn't understand why they were so drawn to me either.

It was a cold winter evening in late February, a little more than a month after we'd moved in, and three weeks after the bear-demon attack when I finally asked the question that had been bothering me.

"Damien, just out of curiosity, what did they mean 'He is unclaimed'?"

He looked suddenly pale, as if this was a topic he'd really rather not discuss. Well too bad. I needed answers and he was the only one I knew that could give them to me.

"…I need answers Damien. I'm being hunted by demons, being attacked every other week, and every time you come to rescue me, they say the same thing."

Damien looked me straight in the eyes, took a deep breath and spoke.

"When a demon claims a mate, they must carve a pentagram into their lover's stomach with their claws, deep enough that it will leave a clear scar. Then the demon must carve the names of both of them into that Pentagram. From then on, The Seme will have complete and utter control over the Uke, which is usually the male over the female, but sometimes male-male, and occasionally a female is a male's seme.

After the pentagram is formed, they must make love, which forever seals the pentagram. It can only be undone at that point via exorcism. A claim mark gives off a very distinct aura, even when covered, so a demon can tell just by looking at you if you've been claimed or not, and they can tell which demon claimed you because of the smell of the mark. It gives off a smell undetectable by human noses, but it changes very faintly depending on who claimed you. The mark is undetectable by human eyes. As long as you are unclaimed, demons may occasionally seek your hand, though I don't see why. A demon has never pursued a relationship with a human before."

I frowned. "So why is it such a big deal. Claim me then."

"As I said, a demon has never claimed a human as a lover before. I don't know what it would do to your soul, nor am I willing to risk it."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Damien was silent. He clenched his teeth.

"I'm not sure."

I felt bad for him. I knew what losing him would do to me, and now I knew he felt the same way. I'm sure the idea of me dying did _not_ appeal to him (nor did it appeal to me), but neither did the idea of some demon I didn't even know taking me as his mate.

I decided to distract him, and myself by turning on the TV. The News shocked me.

" It appears there is a duo of terrorists attacking South Park High School, searching for an absent student. They say if their demands aren't met in one hour they will kill every student on campus, the absent student in question has been identified as sixteen-year-old junior Philip Pirup. Police have tried numerous times to invade the school and take the pair down, but every time, one of the strange terrorists fends the armed officers off with his bare hands. Several officers are dead, and even more wounded. The students are so far unharmed, but the men say that will change if the absetee is not brought to them in an hour"

I fell to my knees in shock.

* * *

**Damien**

Pip fell to his knees at my side.

"Damien. You've got to stop them. Please, you're the only one who can do it."

I shook my head, also partially shocked. "No Pip. If I use my powers in front of all those kids, I'll be exposed. Father will force me back to hell. I'll…never see you again."

"Damien…They'll all be killed. Do you have any idea how many kids will die because of me? There are at least five hundred kids at South Park high, probably more! If you won't go, I will go myself."

"Pip, you'll be ripped apart. Those aren't terrorists, they're demons!"

"Exactly. And that's why they won't kill me. They just want to mate with me."

"Which I won't let happen" I shouted "I aint letting you get anywhere near that fucking school"

"You won't stop me Damien. You can't hurt me. You won't let yourself. Decide. Either you go, or I go. I won't have their deaths on my conscience"

I growled protectively. "Pip. You'll never see me again. I finally found you. We belong together. You would shatter all of this, our life in the most beautiful country cottage to ever exist? Just to help some pricks who don't care about you in the least? Who have made your life hell?"

"Yes. Not because I want to, but because it's right. I will do what's right. Nothing will beat the light in my heart. Light is invincible. Bring em on."

I saw the purity in Pip's soul when I looked into his eyes. The black specs of sin were gone. He was pure. It hurt my eyes to look. I gasped.

"P-Pip, you're head! Look in the mirror!"

He did. And he gasped as well. He was emitting a very faint silvery glow. And floating two inches above his head was a thin, bright golden halo.

"Pip. You…you're an angel!" His eyes were blindingly white, his irises a very faint silvery yellow. Energy was radiating out from his body, almost repelling me from him, like some anti-demon force field. His blond hair was blowing, as if by an invisible breeze. And incredibly radiant white feathery wings sprouted from his back.

"I can feel…Power. Incredible power. " He whispered.

I smiled. This kid really was far cooler than his peers gave him credit for.

"Let's go kick some demon ass," I said confidently. I knew nothing could touch him now. He was holy. Invincible. He was a Hidden Angel, able to transform at will from human to angel. And now that he knew it, he was even stronger than myself.

He smiled a beautiful, innocent smile, flashing pearly white teeth.

"Lets" he said, flapping his wings. He flew up and out the open window, and I raced out the door after him, my super speed allowing me to keep pace with the boy I loved. A beautiful, Hidden, Angel.


	7. Duel

Chapter 7: Duel

A/n: There is a fight scene in this chapter, and it is violent. Reader discretion is advised. Also, to make the chapter more exciting, once the fight begins, stop reading for a moment, and look up "The way of the Fist" by Five Finger Death Punch. Listen while you read. It makes the fight more exciting.

**

* * *

**

**Pip**

I flew through the crowd of people and officers, with Damien on my back. He jumped off and drove his whole body through the front door's window, and I flew in after him.

"They're in English 11-B." I yelled racing toward the other end of the school. Damien ran along under me, his feet nothing but a blur. As we sped along the long narrow school, I began to formulate a plan of attack. Finally, I wasn't the damsel in distress. I was a holy warrior. A demon slayer. I liked the power, but I knew I couldn't let it go to my head. I still wasn't invincible. I was an angel. Not God.

As we approached the open classroom door, I could see that at least 200 students were packed into the room, huddled close and shielding each other from one of the terrorists. The teachers had abandoned them to save their own skin.

The small man turned to me, and through his ski mask I could see solid black eyes trying to suck me in.

"Auditorium" he said. And the floor turned into a dark portal that swallowed up the students. He smirked, and jumped in himself. The wooden floor then reappeared.

Damien scowled.

"Let's go, we'd better hurry," He said.

"Yeah" I agreed. I flapped my wings and we took off. It took us only twelve and a half seconds to reach the auditorium. Damien kicked the doors in and I followed. All Five hundred plus students were huddled in the back of the stage.

"Pip, Dallas, HELP" a female voice screamed. It was my long time friend Wendy Testaburger.

The terrorists faced us, removing their masks. They were both devilishly handsome; one was at least seven feet tall, and built like a house. Thick muscles rippled his frame and tore his shirtsleeves He had short black hair that appeared greasy and dirty, but his face was stunningly beautiful. He had gray-black eyes that held a look of regret. It was as if he didn't want to be there. He looked at the smaller man with a sense of longing. I could instantly tell they were lovers.

The smaller one was so androgynous he made me look like a mountain man. If it weren't for his flat chest, I would have thought him a girl. His strawberry-blond curls fell in little ringlets around his head. He was all of five feet tall, and his eyes were jet black. He had a narrow jaw line, and the palest white skin I'd ever seen, save for the vampire who'd attacked me back in December. He had no hint of facial hair whatsoever.

"He's a Vixen demon," Damien whispered. "I haven't seen a full blooded vixen since 1739."

"A Vixen demon?" I asked.

"Yeah. They draw you in with their beauty. Fill your head with so many sexual thoughts you can't fight them. Then, they either take you as their mate, or rip you into pieces and eat them. Pip, I'm sorry, but you'll have to take him. Their power doesn't have as much power over angels, but humans and demons cannot resist. I'll fight his uke."

"Wait, that giant over there is _his_ uke! Seriously?"

"Yes, that's why he doesn't want to fight. He doesn't want to share his seme. But he's been claimed. He has no choice. The Seme's word is an absolute law once an uke has been claimed."

"If you gentlemen are done whispering amongst yourselves over there, I humbly request that we begin our battle." The vixen said. "However, I would at least like an introduction first. I am Tayla. This is my mate Delgo. And you are?"

Damien growled. "I am Damien. The Anti-Christ" He said, making sure his title was heard. Probably trying to induce some sort of fear in them. He gestured to me. "This is my mate. Pip."

He didn't seem moved or frightened in the least.

"Interesting. The Anti-Christ courting an Angel. Truly an interesting pairing. However, I'm afraid he is technically unclaimed. Therefore, he is open-game" Tayla said, each word sounding like the chime of a very beautiful but very evil bell.

"If you've already found a mate, then why are you interested in Pip" Damien asked dangerously, his eyes turning orange.

Tayla laughed good-naturedly, yet somehow, his voice was still coated with venom

"My good man, are we not both men? Are you telling me you do not enjoy a little variety from time to time? I personally am always looking for new whores to add to my collection".

I felt rage building inside of me. "Are you sure you're a man? You look more like a woman to me. A slutty, cock loving tramp of a woman" I said, spitting venom

His eyes flashed violently, but he kept his polite smile firmly plastered on his gorgeous face. "My my, quite feisty for an angel. I can see why the Anti-Christ has an interest in you young one. If you wish, I can prove my manhood to you? Delgo has trouble sitting for days sometimes, but he likes it rough. Don't worry angel, I'll be gentle."

Damien growled, baring his fangs, and flashing his scarlet eyes.

Tayla frowned. "I can see idle conversation will get us nowhere today. Perhaps, we should let our fists do the talking?"

"Gladly. Bitch." Damien spat.

"First, get the prisoners to safety" I said, "We're not fighting until they're safe."

"But of course" Tayla said, snapping his fingers. A dark portal opened up in the floor of the stage where the kids were huddled, and they disappeared.

"They're outside" Tayla said elegantly. "Now" he said, disappearing into thin air and reappearing right in front of me. He planted a short kiss on my lips before saying, "Let's begin".

He drove his fist into my stomach, and I flew out the doors and slammed into the brick wall of the hallway. He was instantly in front of me, pounding my face with his tiny fists.

Damien appeared in front of me, blocking his fist with his hand, and he head butted Tayla as hard as he could. A deafening crack filled the room, and Tayla stumbled backward, blood dripping from his porcelain doll-face.

"Not bad Devil boy. Delgo, Defend!"

The giant Delgo appeared next to us, and drove his size fourteen feet into Damien's side. Damien went flying, and Delgo gave chase, laying into him with a barrage of punches on the way.

Tayla swung at me again, I ducked and his fist shattered the brick. Yikes. His fists may've been small, but they were like mini fucking sledgehammers. I slammed upward onto his jaw with a fierce uppercut that sent him staggering, then drove my foot into his abdomen. He went flying back into the auditorium. Wow, I guess Angel-form gave me more than fancy wings! I took my chance while he was still flying through the air, to start gathering energy. I didn't know how I knew what I was doing all the sudden, but I knew how to finish him. Tayla hit the ground rolling, and rolled right onto his feet, still staggering slightly.

"VIS PULSUS" Tayla screamed, sending a massive ball of force at me. My finisher would have to wait.

How I knew any Incantations at all, I wasn't sure. I guess they must've just come with the form.

"Sanctus Vesica" I yelled, and a holy sword appeared in my hand. It was heavy, and looked as if it could cut through anything. Hopefully, anything included Tayla. I ran at him, and slashed as quickly as I could. He narrowly avoided my attack, and sent another force blast at me. This one connected, and sent me into the air. I used my wings to gain control of my body just as he launched an attack

"ABYSSUS INCENDIA" he shrieked, pointing his hands at me. At first it was just a dark circle of light, but within seconds a storm of little black fireballs was flying my way. I swung my sword, and managed to block most of them, but several connected and burned my body. My clothes were singed and falling apart, and my wings were in terrible pain. Within seconds they gave out and I collapsed, falling and landing none too gently on a row of seats. Boy was I going to feel that tomorrow. A split second later, Damien came crashing straight through the brick wall of the auditorium, landing right next to me.

"I guess we're not doing so hot" I said, rubbing my backside.

"Damn Straight" he said, rubbing his head.

Delgo walked through the hole in the wall, and was joined by Tayla, who jumped up and planted a short kiss on his lips. But it wasn't as loving as mine had been and Delgo's eyes burned with a jealous flame.

Delgo made a move to run at me, but Tayla snapped his fingers and he instantly froze in place.

"Well my friends, that was a fun little scrap. Delgo and I have rather enjoyed playing with you, but our time is running short. We'd like to duel with you again soon, different time and place. Watch the news for us darlings".

I watched in awe as a dark portal opened in the ground, and they vanished. The last thing I felt was a worried hand on my shoulder before I blacked out.

* * *

Abyssus Incendia-Hell Fire

Sanctus Vesica-Holy Blade.


	8. Getaway

Chapter 8: Getaway

(This is a D/ip fic, yet there has been no chapters yet, that were purely about the two of them. That changes now. Prepare for an explosion of D/ip)

**Damien**

I had only one thing on my mind at that point. Getting out of South Park. If I was to have any chance of staying on Earth with Pip, I had to get out. I opened up a warp portal to take Pip and myself back to our cottage. I set his unconscious body in the passenger seat of my Mustang. I then grabbed my book bag, and began stuffing everything I had into it. My TV, My computer, my guitar, amp, and drum set, and then grabbed all of Pip's stuff and shoved it in as well. I don't know what I would've done if Chris hadn't given it to me for my Two thousand and third birthday. Having a bag with infinite storage space was invaluable. I sighed. There was no way I could expose my powers again unless I absolutely had to.

I grabbed my Ak-47, and all my clips out of the space in the loose floorboards. I'm glad I'd thought to get one in the first place. Better to be found out as a human criminal where all I had to do to break out of prison was to open the gates of Hell and leave my cell, than to be found out to be the Anti-Christ and be exorcised or contained in a circle of crosses for the rest of eternity. I put the machine-gun in my bag and hurried to the car. I put the soft-top up over my car, turned on the ignition, and drove away into the distance.

I drove for over ten hours, getting gas when I needed to. Pip never woke the whole time. I figured he would at least be out for two or three more hours. That was his first battle, and it was a tough one. I'd fought as hard as I could without going into my true demon form, and I was still getting beaten. And Delgo had been the weaker of the two. I couldn't imagine how much energy Pip had expended just to keep Tayla from killing him.

He had reverted to his human form right after he had blacked out, and now 10 hours later was still sleeping soundly in the passenger seat.

"Hmmm, what's goin on?" Pip muttered, opening his eyes slowly.

"We had to get out of South Park, Pip. I'm taking us somewhere secluded so we can wait for things to calm down. I don't know what we're going to do Pip. All your classmates saw you in your angel form. There's no going back…but we can't run forever."

Pip rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, which was replaced by worry.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I wish I knew Pip. My first thought would be Hell, since nobody could find us there, but Tayla and Delgo, along with every other demon who might want you are down there. Not only that, but to go down there in human form, you'd have to be dead. And if you go down there in angel form, all those demons will definitely attack you."

"First of all, explain what this whole angel thing is anyway. I mean, don't get me wrong it's useful, but what is it, and why do I have it?"

I tried to clear my head to answer him right, but it was a hard thing to explain.

"Pip…apparently you're what's called a Hidden Angel. Sometimes, when an Angel has to do certain types of jobs, they give holy power to a human, and that human does the job. Your sinning by being with me had caused the angel's powers to be unable to aid you, until you were willing to sacrifice your love for me for the greater good. When that happened, he left a piece of himself in your heart, and he went back to heaven. You have angelic powers. They are always there, but the more you sin, the weaker they become. Reading the Bible however, will strengthen them again. Pip, you were given the powers of a demon slayer. There has been a surge of demons into this world in the last ten years. You are part of the solution. An honorary angel."

Pip was stunned. "M-Me, a demon slayer? This is awesome!"

I cringed. He laughed.

"I wouldn't hurt you Damien. You know that."

"Pip. You have a mission. I am the Anti-Christ. You are an angel. We're supposed to be enemies," I said.

"Well, gee, do you want us to be enemies?" Pip asked.

"No" I answered "I just want you to do what makes you happy. If you want to exorcise me, I won't hold it against you. Maybe when I'm not pure evil anymore, I can finally be at peace. Do whatever makes you happy."

He smiled and pressed his lips gently to mine as we drove.

"That is what makes me happy" Pip said cutely, licking my face like a little puppy.

"Did…you just…lick my face?" I asked.

He smirked. "Uh huh".

"Pip Pirup, you are so weird! …I love you."

He smiled warmly. It was strange how easy it was becoming to love him. How easy it was to feel like I had a heart. A soul, even.

I pulled off the road and into a small clearing. We drove in a little bit, and discovered a small snowy area, with trees surrounding us. There were stars in the sky and the moon was full. I put the top down, and Pip shivered at the chilly air. I turned up my body heat, and the whole car began feeling like we were next to a nice toasty fire. Pip curled up next to me, and I whispered sweet nothings into his ear. This moment was perfect. We were away from everything. Demon attacks, school, my father, our would-be enemies roles. This was the kind of happiness you read about in romance novels, or Yaoi fanfiction. This was love.

Pip scooted closer to me, lying in my lap now. There wasn't an inch of space between us. We said nothing for a long time, simply enjoying the sound of each other's breathing. Then we did nothing but kiss for the longest time. I was…at peace. Wait, no…not just at peace. I was happy.

I ran my claws gently through his fluffy blond hair, pressing my lips to his forehead.

"Kill me now so I die happy" he whispered. I smiled. Not a sarcastic smirk, or a wicked grin, but a genuine, happy smile. I ruffled his hair.

"Dork" I teased lovingly.

He kissed me again.

"Damien, can we have a campfire or something?"

"Cold?" I asked, turning up my heat ever so slightly.

"No. I just thought it would be romantic."

"Sure thing love. I'll only be gone a few minutes."

I jumped out of the car, and disappeared into the forest, on the prowl for dry firewood.

* * *

**Pip**

I sighed as Damien disappeared. Never before had I been so in love with anyone. I was surer now of my plan than ever before. As I lie in the driver's seat, just about to sink into a daydream, I thought of just how lucky I really was.

I had a near perfect life with him. Sure, we were on the run now, but that wouldn't last very long. Before long, we would settle back down in a new town. We'd been talking of visiting Rome. Perhaps, just perhaps, that would be the place to start over. A different country where nobody would have heard of the 'Terrorist' attack that had put South Park on the map.

I could just imagine us. In a little palace in Rome, sipping wine together with a little adopted baby in our arms. I imagined him shouting, "Honey, I'm home" after a long hard day at work, although I knew no earthly job would really be hard for Damien.

Before I knew it, he was back with a bundle of firewood. He used his dragon breath to clear out some of the snow in the area, and arranged the wood and some stones, and before I could count to ten, he had a roaring fire going.

I sat next to Damien, leaning on his shoulder comfortably. He sang all sorts of songs to me, crooning softly and beautifully into my ear. He sang "Beautiful in Blue" By Alesana, "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year, "One Slowdance" by Rufio, and "There's No Penguins in Alaska" by Chiodos.

After about twenty minutes of silent affection between the two of us, he whispered in my ear again.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Mmm, yeah actually." I answered.

He pulled a package of hotdogs out of his backpack, and began roasting two of them. He handed them both to me, and pulled a slice of cold pizza out of the bag for himself. I mouthed a word of thanks, and asked God to bless the meal (Hey, I was an angel now), before scarfing them in two bites each.

Dinner was soon over and I snuggled into Damien's warm chest. I was incredibly nervous over my plan, but I knew that love always prevailed in the end. And so, heart racing. I spoke up.

"Damien, love, close your eyes for a moment." I said.

"Why?"

"Just do it?" I urged.

He rolled his eyes before closing them, and puckered up, as though expecting the cliché kiss to come. I reached into my pocket, extracted it, and placed it ever so gently on his finger.

He opened his eyes in shock, gasping. He looked down at the fragile silver band in shock, tears watering and splashing the diamond. I was just thankful it hadn't been broken in the fight with Tayla. It was a miracle really.

I looked into his eyes, and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear.

"…Marry me".

Tears began spilling down his cheeks full force. Tears that he had never cried in over Two Thousand years. Tears of true joy.

He looked at me, I looked at him, and he leaned in to kiss me. But this wasn't like his other kisses, loving but tense, with fear he might lose control. And it wasn't just a peck on the lips. Ever so gently, his tongue explored my mouth and I quivered with joy. We had never actually kissed like that before, in our months of dating. When we broke apart. He whispered in my ear.

"You really want to be with me…forever?" he asked.

"Forever" I whispered.

"…Yes"

That one word sent waves of happiness through my entire body. They coursed through me, electrifying my entire body. I was complete. In that moment every last bit of torture and fear and anger and sorrow that remained in my heart was crushed into dust and scattered to the wind. There was only the pure joy. The wholeness of it all made all the years of agony meaningless. As if they'd never been there at all. There was only him, and I was happy that way.

And that was when a flaming pentagram erupted around us, and the Lord of Darkness rose from the earth.


	9. Xavier

Chapter 9: Xavier

**Damien**

As my father rose from the pentagram, I urged Pip behind me. My father's twelve-foot bodybuilder frame was fully raised. He stared down at me. I looked back up at him with fury.

"Damien, what have you done?" he boomed.

I knew I was in trouble if he wasn't speaking Italian, but I swallowed my fear, and turned it to rage.

"The question is why the fuck didn't you tell me I had a soul? You can't lie to me anymore dad, I know I do."

He growled. "Really. And just _how_ do you know that?"

"Because" I growled. "I'm in love with Pip. You cannot truly love without a soul. It's deeper than anything you've ever had with Hitler or Chris. This is real."

"So this is the boy you've put us all in jeopardy for? He doesn't like much more than some blond floozy, like the lady you brought home from the bar that night back in '89."

I bared my teeth, and yelled. "Pip is no damn floozy"

He growled far louder. "You take the motherfucking bass out of your voice when you talk to me Damien. Don't you realize what this boy is?"

"Yeah, I do. He's an angel, and my best friend."

"No, damn it Damien, I can tell by looking at him. He's part vixen. It's no more than one-eighth, but that would be enough to make you think you love him. You are my son. You cannot love. Ever."

"Quit your fucking lying dad. I knew he was part vixen from the start. And he's only one-sixteenth. That's not enough. At any rate, he's a hidden Angel, and that would cancel that little bit of demon blood out."

My father's face, if possible grew redder than normal.

"How dare you insult your bloodline like this Damien? Courting an Angel? You'll be laughed out of hell!"

I sighed. I knew I would have to be gentler with the situation. If I pissed him off now, I would never get my point across.

"Dad, I'm sorry for yelling. But I'm not backing down. You're not telling me the whole truth. I have a soul. Which means I'm not really the Anti-Christ."

"You most certainly _are_ the Anti-Christ. Think about it Damien. Demons don't have souls either. How would you be able to do all the things you do if you weren't who I'm telling you you are?"

That caught me off guard. At first I had no idea how to respond. And then it hit me. I knew how to get him to admit it. _Lectio quod tenax animus._

"I…I don't know. But I know how to prove it. I'll reach into the place where my own soul would be, and crush it. If nothing happens, and I'm fine, I don't have a soul. If I become a useless husk, I do. Rather, I did."

"Y-You can't be serious." He faltered.

"Damien, no" Pip whispered urgently.

I gave him a 'trust me I know what I'm doing' look.

I held my hand up, and inched it toward myself. My hand became intangible as I reached into my chest and slowly began to squeeze. It hurt worse than any pain I'd ever felt before. Like a bad leg cramp in my chest times ten billion. I screamed in agony, but tightened my grip, squeezing harder.

"STOP" Pip screamed. I ignored him. He fell to the ground, clutching his heart. My pain had become his pain, and as his body reacted to the danger, he changed form. Soon, his wings sprouted, and his eyes turned silver and gold. The aura of purity almost knocked me off my feet. His angel form had gained even more power.

My father looked away, and I squeezed harder, almost passing out.

"Aghh, DAMIEN STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE A SOUL! YOU'RE NOT THE TRUE ANTI-CHRIST" He yelled.

I released my chest, and fell to my knees, completely drained. I couldn't stop gasping for breath. Finally, I had gotten somewhere with him.

"What…The fuck...am I then" I panted.

He looked away.

"Damien, You will always be my little boy, but…you're half human. You were too young to know the precise date of your birth, but you were actually born three years after Christ. The true Anti-Christ's name is Xavier. He is your step-brother of sorts. When he was four years old, he tried to do what he was born to do. Kill Jesus Christ. They were both four short years old, but Xavier's powers were already rivaling those of the Vixen Demon Tayla, who was already Two hundred years old at the time. So I thought him ready. That night a team of Angels took him by surprise. He battled them hard but there were over three-dozen of them, all using holy powers to combat him.

Your parents' house was burned down in the battle. They both died, but Xavier felt a connection to you, and pulled you from the wreckage. You were unconscious, but alive. Barely a year old. He ran from the angels with you, barely escaping back into hell. But you, being human, couldn't withstand being in the presence of so much evil. You died. But Xavier cast an incantation on your soul before it could escape the netherworld. It returned to your body, with a pentagram seal on it. You became a half demon.

Xavier wanted to go back and finish the job, but he was all but sure he would not return. He was as intelligent as a full-grown demon at only four. He said, "If I do not return within one earthly year, treat this boy as your son. Train him as your trained me. He possesses some of my power. I have infused a part of myself in him. He shall be Damien. As far as he should know, he is the Anti-Christ. Just like me, he has the power of the demon beast, as well as the ability to change physical appearance at will. Send him, in the year 1999, in the body of an eight year old, to wreak havoc on earth.

And so, when he did not return, I thought him vanquished. I raised you as my own son. You became Damien. You became the Anti-Christ. But your soul and heart remained. Trapped in your body until the day when your mission would be complete, and you would take my place as King of the Netherworld."

It was too much. Too much to take in. I began to cry shamelessly dropping to the ground and crying like a little baby. For two thousand years I had been lied to. I did have a soul. I was human.

Pip picked me up into his arms, and kissed me. And within a few seconds I passed out from agonizing pain, as my flesh hardened and cracked, and began to melt away.

* * *

**Pip**

I screamed. It was all I could think of to do. It looked like Damien's skin was flaking off. Little glass like shards were falling to the ground and turning to dust.

"W, What's going on?" I yelled

"You can't kiss him in angel form kid! A loving touch of a holy angel is death to a demon!"

"What do I do?"

"Nothing" Satan replied. "I'll get him healed. But I want you to do something for me. I recently found out that my son Xavier is alive. He's being contained in a circle of crosses in an underground society beneath Vatican City. You have the power the move the crosses and set him free, whereas none of my men can."

I crossed my arms. "I'm an angel. Why would I help you Satan?

"Because your boyfriend's life is hanging by a very thin thread."

"You wouldn't let him die." I said, calling his bluff.

"No? You sure? I obviously wouldn't want to, but Xavier is my son. I haven't seen him in over two thousand years. If you don't release him, Damien might just disintegrate. By the looks of it you have about three days to release Xavier. After about three days, the damage will be irreversible. I can reverse it though, if you hurry."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" I wailed.

"Not a bit. You have the power to move the crosses, but your holy spells are only useful against evil. You won't be able to take on a whole underground society of Catholic warriors alone. You'll need a demon. A strong one."

"Who?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers, and two pentagrams began burning next to our campfire. Two very familiar forms rose out of the flames. A seven-foot tall muscular monster of a man, and a five foot tall Vixen. The very demons Damien and I had been running from. Delgo and Tayla.

"What is it you require my Lord?" Tayla asked, humbly bowing before Satan.

"I need you and your mate to assist Pip here. You will have to battle through the underground society under Vatican City to get to your target, Pip will move a circle of crosses, and you will free him, and report back to me."

Tayla took a look at me and stroked my cheek softly.

"Of course sire. I've actually had my eye on this one for a while. I don't mind going along. Delgo doesn't either, I'm sure."

"Excellent. You will depart immediately. You and Delgo will have to guard Pip from the monks until you reach the circle. If he is taken out, it's over."

Tayla flipped his hair out of his eyes. "Of course. It would be my pleasure to escort Pip."

"Good. See that no harm befalls him."

Tayla and Delgo both bowed.

Satan opened up a portal in the ground, and pointed us toward it.

"This will take you to the entrance of the underground. Once you're in, storm the place. The circle should be in a chamber at the very center of the underground. It will be heavily guarded, so be careful."

I looked at Satan with piercing eyes and spoke. "You'd better hope that you can heal Damien. If you can't, I will destroy you."

Satan laughed.

"Kid, I've created all of your evil deeds. Foul Language, Homosexuality, every single sin you've ever committed was my doing. I have the power of Darkness at my very fingertips. You really think I would lose a fight to a sixteen year old who's barely tapped his powers? Gimme a break."

I scowled. "If Damien isn't healthy when I get back, I'll give you several. Your arms, your legs, and your stupid fucking face."

With those words, I jumped into the portal with my two enemies turned bodyguards in tow.


	10. Vatican attack: Love restoration

Chapter 10: Vatican Attack: love restoration

A/n: Sorry for the while between updates. My computer got a virus, and so I must use my mom's laptop until we can get it fixed. The keyboard is very frustrating to use. Also, I was unable to get back to my translator until today

**Pip**

We arrived in a small cellar type area far underground. I instantly wished I had worn warmer clothes. I was still dressed in the singed Chiodos shirt and ripped skinny jeans from the earlier battle with Tayla and Delgo, and it was freezing underground. It couldn't have been warmer than fifty degrees. I shivered violently. I guessed Tayla and Delgo weren't bothered by the cold. They too were only dressed in thin white t-shirts and blue jeans. Delgo wore tan hiking boots, but Tayla was barefoot. Delgo's russet colored skin gleamed in the light of the wall torches, and Tayla's white skin let off an evil, waxy sort of glow. My halo, of course was the brightest thing in the cellar. Too bad it didn't come equipped with a heater.

I shivered again and this time, Tayla took notice. He smiled devilishly.

"Why don't you phase back, human. I would be more than happy to lend you my body heat."

"Fuck you" I replied. I noticed my halo dim ever so slightly and made a mental note to stop swearing in angel form..

"Would you please?" he asked.

"Absolutely not" I replied.

I was shocked to hear Delgo speak for the first time. Though he had a very deep voice, it somehow sounded weak, desperate, and childish.

"We could, if...if you want" Delgo all but whispered.

Tayla rolled his eyes.

"No time for relations my dear boy, we're on a mission! Get your head in the game".

"But...never mind" Delgo said hanging his head.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Delgo. Here he was, all of seven feet tall, and at least three hundred pounds of pure muscle, with the most beautiful Indian skin I'd ever seen with silky black hair down to his shoulders, and he was letting himself be stomped on by a half female, half male midget with a god complex.

He was sexy. But he was utterly pathetic. I couldn't help but think he hadn't been that way before Tayla had claimed him

I saw a door about ten feet away and guessed that that was the entrance to the underground city.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, "Just bust in and start blasting our way through until we find Xavier?"

"Oh no my dear boy. I highly doubt even I could handle an entire city full of Catholics. This must be done delicately or we will run a very high risk of failure."

"Well..." Delgo said, trailing off.

"What, do you have a plan?" I asked.

"No, no never mind. It's stupid".

Tayla laughed eloquently. "Probably" he said.

I whirled around and slapped him in the face full force.

His head flew back ever so slightly. A low growl tore from Delgo's throat, and I realized it was directed at me.

"Calm yourself Delgo. He's just a bit of a firebug this one." He said, his lip curving into a dangerous smirk.

"No wonder Delgo is so screwed up. You bully and belittle him constantly. I bet if it weren't for the mark on his abdomen, he'd leave you in a split second. One thing's for sure. He deserves better than you."

Tayla stepped very close to me.

"It is not up to you how I treat my mate." He growled.

"You don't get to abuse him. His could be the idea that makes this mission successful, and he's so worried about you thinking it's stupid. I'll bet deep down, he's very intelligent, if you'd give him a chance."

He laughed, and slapped Delgo's ass.

"He is for sex. He has no intelligence. He does fulfill his purpose quite well though."

I growled and slapped him again.

This time Delgo didn't growl. He slumped to the corner and cried.

This took Tayla by surprise. He kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"How about it little lovin, huh?" he asked.

I came within inches of kicking him in the head. He was that sickening.

Delgo wiped his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on Tayla's lips

"What happened to you Tayla. You used to treat me like a princess. You used to care about me. I fell so deeply in love with you that I let you turn me from human to demon, so we could be together for eternity. I blackened my soul for you Tayla. And after you claimed me, it all changed. It became about nothing but sex. Hours and hours of sex. But I was happy because you were at least paying attention to me. But now...all you care about is Pip. You don't even want me anymore. You just want a new whore."

Tayla's eyes softened.

"I...I'm sorry Delgo. I didn't realize you were feeling so neglected. I am a vixen. Sometimes I get so involved with sexual things I forget the important things in my life. I'm sorry for being so abusive. I never meant to hurt you. I just let my good looks go to my head. Sometimes sex seems like the only thing that's important in life. I never stop to think about love. You know I'm a demon, and actual true love is out of my reach. However, I will try to make things like they were before. Sex, and variety are my addictions. I'll need you to help me with them. But I want to be there for you."

Tayla grabbed Delgo's shirt and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately.

I felt as if I had just saved Delgo's life. He would have never gotten that out if I hadn't started my little lecture.

Tayla turned his attention to me.

"Make no mistake Pip. This does not make us friends. If anything, I don't want you anymore. However, when this mission is over, you and I will fight. And you will see just what powers the vixen blood has given me. It's not all sex appeal you know."

Gulp.

"So love, what was your plan?" Tayla asked, sweetly, licking his face.

"Hey asshole, don't steal my thing" I said.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I'm the one that gets to lick face, that's my thing"

He stared.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in a very Stan Marsh way.

"Never mind" I said.

He whispered something in Delgo's ear and he blushed.

Suddenly I wasn't sure which Tayla I hated more. Sickeningly sweet, or just plain sickening.

"I was thinking...why don't we go in like Pip captured us. He'll tell the Catholics he's captured us and wants us contained with Xavier. They'll escort us there, then we'll knock them out, Pip'll move the crosses and Xavier will be free."

Tayla grinned. "You are intelligent. What a pleasant surprise!"

Delgo's face fell immediatly.

"Just joking love" Tayla reassured.

Delgo snapped his fingers, and two pairs of golden cuffs appeared around their wrists, forcing their hands behind their backs.

"Lead the way Pip" He said.

I was really beginning to like Delgo.

A/n: I'm sorry this is so much shorter than usual, but I only had an hour and a half to write this in, and I type slow. Plus, I had to get the dialogue and Delgo's personality down just right. I hope Tayla's sudden change in character seemed fairly realistic after him being an ass to Delgo for a few hundred years. And it was rather cool that I actually didn't need the translator in the end. everything worked out for the best. Next one should be longer, but it'll also take a bit longer than usual, because I'm going back to school tomorrow. REVIEW!


	11. Vatican attack: Beast Released

Chapter 11: Vatican attack: beast released

**Sorry it's been so long. Writer's block, combined with extra homework=Slow updates. Sorry. The next one should be a lot faster.**

**Pip**

I took a deep breath and flexed my wings before opening the gate of the underground city.

Two pairs of golden cuffs bound Tayla and Delgo, and ropes of golden light bound their cuffs to me. The city was big. Really big. And it was poorly lit. But there were Catholics in white robes standing all around me. They filled the underground. Armed with assault rifles and machine guns. Many dropped their weapons and bowed. Others crossed themselves and praised Jesus.

I walked up to one who had just done that, and smiled kindly. Though he was much older than me, I had my angel act down perfect.

"Hello child" I said kindly. "I caught these demons nearby, trying to possess a small child. The Lord told me to have them contained with the Anti-Christ"

A few moments of silence passed between us before he reacted.

His eyes narrowed. And he looked at me sadly

"Why do you lie to us angel? The Lord spoke to me just now and told me that you did no such thing. You cannot hide anything from a humble servant of the Lord. You are on a mission to release him."

I grabbed him by the robe and lifted him up, mentally releasing the cuffs and rope on Delgo and Tayla's wrists.

"Plan B?" Delgo asked.

"Yep, I guess we're fighting our way through here", I said, throwing the man through the air. He slammed into a stone pillar and then fell ten feet onto the cement. Several guards began firing their machine guns at us, and Delgo reacted quickly, throwing a protective barrier around Tayla and me.

Delgo himself however, charged right into the barrage of bullets, and smashed several of the guards into pillars. Their guns fell to the ground and Delgo tossed me one.

"Only a few of your attacks will be effective against holy guards. Use that" he yelled.

I took one look at it, and shook my head, smashing the weapon over my knee.

"I won't take human life!" I replied, over the sound of gunfire.

Although I was unwilling to end their lives, the guards seemed to have _no_ problem ending mine. I flew through the place at breakneck speed, narrowly avoiding gunfire.

"VIS PULSUS!" I heard Tayla and Delgo scream simultaneously. There was a loud bang as two blasts of pure force shot from their hands, launching at least five or six guards into the air.

I saw a guard coming at my full force, raising a metal pipe to strike.

"SANCTUS VESICA" I yelled. My holy blade appeared in my hands just in time to block the attack. My sword sliced the pipe in two as if it were made of butter. I kicked the guard in the stomach as hard as I could and he flew hard and fast into the wall. There was no big wall smashing like you'd see in anime. He just slammed into the stone with a loud grunt and fell; completely still, he was either unconscious, or dead. Not wanting to have committed murder, I prayed silently for the first.

Tayla and Delgo ran alongside me, shooting blasts of flame and force at guards as we went. I saw a chamber door in the distance, and as we approached, the ground began to split beneath us. Out of, it, just in front of the door, an enormous sea-dragon-type creature emerged.

It was similar to Nessie, or a Chinese dragon. Except this creature was much more fearsome looking.

"What the hell is that?" Tayla yelled.

Suddenly, I remembered something from the bible. A ferocious dragon-like creature mentioned in the book of Job. Only one creature could look so ferocious, and only one creature could be depended on to guard the true Anti-Christ's prison.

"The Leviathan" I whispered in shock.

"Levia-who?" Tayla asked. The ferocious creature let out a bone-chilling roar.

I snapped my fingers, and a bible appeared in my hands (yet another perk of being a hidden angel that I somehow knew I had.)

"Let's see, Job 28...Job 35, ah, Job chapter 41, NIV." I skimmed through the chapter, until I dropped the book, horrified.

"His armor is impossible to penetrate in any way, and he breathes fire. It says nothing on earth is his equal. That he is a creature without fear."

Tayla looked excited with the idea of such a challenge.

"Sounds like fun" he said

Delgo just grinned.

They rushed at the Leviathan with superhuman speed, each conjuring an enormous fireball in their hands. They let loose, and their spells hit the dragon full force, both on different sides of it's head. As the smoke cleared, my fears were realized. Their spells had done nothing except make Leviathan angry. It roared, and lashed out smashing Delgo into a wall with its tail, then, with no effort at all, sending a wall of flame at Tayla, which I was barely able to push him out of the way of in time.

He looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

I looked at him with a grin on my face.

"Someday I'm gonna need help fighting some demon monster, and when that day comes, I don't want to hear any shit from you".

He smirked.

"Indeed my dear boy, but right now there are more pressing matters at hand."

"SANCTUS VESICA" I yelled, my holy blade appearing again.

I dodged several fierce slashes from the Leviathan's claws, and returned with a few slashes of my own on the dragon's neck. It did no good. It's armor really was invincible.

"Then try this, SANCTUS TEMPESTAS," I yelled, throwing my hands to the sky. A gigantic silvery cloud appeared overhead, a fierce wind and buckets of rain blowing at Leviathan.

All the storm did was fuel the beast's anger, and he lashed out with his tail. I braced myself for the attack, but Delgo appeared in front of me, shielding me from the blow with his enormous body.

Tayla, meanwhile, was charging up an attack.

I heard him shout "ABYSSUS INCENDIA", and a familiar storm of little black fireballs rained down on Leviathan. It didn't even faze him Leviathan 's tail wrapped around Tayla's neck, and began choking him.

"NO" Delgo screamed, as his lover slowly began to lose consciousness.

Delgo began shaking with rage, and he screamed a strange chant in the old language

"Permissum meus crusta exsisto laniatus absentis , quod meus verus vires ostendo sum. Meus tutela nisus , meus os abicio. Solvo bestia!"

His body began to shake madly and he seemed, if possible, to get even taller and wider, growing to at least thirteen feet tall, with enormous muscles. His baggy jeans ripped in some places and became skintight in others. His T-shirt became nothing but a memory as it was torn off his chest. His skin became gray, and harder than diamonds, and soon his entire body had become a giant rock creature, that reminded me of a much more handsome version of "The Thing" from the Fantastic Four.

He ran with unbelievable speed, even more unbelievable due to his size, toward Leviathan. He drove his gigantic rock-fist into Leviathan's face. It dropped Tayla, but more out of shock than pain.

Tayla gasped, looking faint.

"Thanks honey" he said sweetly. He pointed his hand at Leviathan.

"Let's see how you like it, prick. SUFFOCO"

The asphyxiation spell seemed to have little effect, although the Leviathan did begin moving a bit slower.

"That's it!" Tayla cried. "Suffocate it Delgo!"

Tayla closed his hand around open air, and the Leviathan seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing. He thrashed around, trying to pull an invisible rope off of his throat, but it was no good.

Delgo imitated Tayla, shouting "SUFFOCO" and closing his hand around nothing.

"Get to Xavier Pip, we'll handle the stupid dragon!" I nodded, racing around the Leviathan, and opening the door to the chamber that held the Anti-Christ. I closed the door behind me, and I realized that crushing darkness blanketed the entire room. It swallowed the light of my halo, and filled my heart with despair.

"Use mortal fire if you wish to see my face angel. My evil swallows any kind of holy light, save for the light of Christ himself."

I took his advice.

"Flamma" I said, and I shot a breath of fire into the air. I saw unlit candles all around me. I quickly lit them all, and examined the room, and the man in front of me. The room was small, with no windows, and only one door. A circle of ten-foot tall white crosses encircled him, leaving him just enough room to lie flat on his back. He wore decaying raggy clothes that looked as if they hadn't been changed in at least three hundred years."

"You're the antichrist," I said. It wasn't a question.

"I am Xavier" he said in a choked whisper.

His skin was chalky yet dirty at the same time, his long black hair was scraggly and tangled, and his beard was wild and bushy. He was around 6'4" but he had no muscle. He looked like a beanpole, completely wasting away. He looked absolutely miserable.

"These crosses suck away all my magic, all my strength. Right now, I am as weak as a newborn kitten."

"I-I'm here to release you" I said, stumbling over my words. Pathetic looking or not, I was still helping out the Antichrist, and I didn't like it one bit. Though Damien was powerful, even in his weakened state, Xavier's evil far surpassed Damien's. It sucked me in, like a vortex.

"Why?" he asked.

"Damien, remember him? He's terribly sick. Releasing you is the only way to heal him. I'm in love with him. But he'll die soon if I don't release you."

"Ah yes. Damien. My little brother of sorts. By the way boy, do not waste your time talking to me about love. It is something I cannot comprehend. If you intend to release me, you must remove the crosses. I myself cannot touch them." He croaked breathlessly

I nodded, and began moving the holy objects far away from the man. I instantly saw a little color return to his cheeks. My halo, however, instantly disappeared, after I finished moving them all. My wings disappeared, and my eyes became blue once more. He was instantly filled with strength, and he rose quickly, advancing on me.

"I see you are a hidden angel. You must really care deeply for my little brother if you would give up your powers just to save him. Unfortunately for you, I am sexually starved after being locked in here for two thousand years. And you are very pretty. Close your eyes. It'll all be over soon. And I'll be gentle. I promise."

I gulped. "Transform, come on, please" I begged myself, urging myself to power up. My halo flickered ever so slightly before fizzling out.

"SANCTUS VESICA" I yelled. My sword did not appear.

I tried a different spell.

"SUFFOCO". Nothing happened.

"Flamma" I whispered.

He smiled, slowly advancing on me, backing me into a corner. He snapped his fingers, and all my clothes disappeared.

"Shit" I whispered, tears rolling down my face.

"Don't worry precious, I'll be gentle" he whispered, licking his lips.

I tried my best to block out the rest, as he through me to the floor, and took my innocence from me. He screamed as he climaxed, and I cried and begged him to stop. He lied. He wasn't gentle.

When it was over, I was still crying my eyes out on the floor, still trying to transform. I had released a man from what would've otherwise been eternal imprisonment, only to have him rape me on a cold stone floor in the middle of nowhere.

"Damien" I whispered. "Please...forgive me." Xavier opened a portal in the floor, and vanished. That was the last thing I saw, before I passed out, still naked on the stone floor, whispering Damien's name.

* * *

Permissum meus crusta exsisto laniatus absentis , quod meus verus vires ostendo sum. Meus tutela nisus , meus os abicio. Solvo bestia!=Let my shell be ripped away, and my true might revealed. My charade ended, my mask cast aside. Release the beast!

Suffoco=choke

Sanctus Tempestas=Holy Storm

Abyssus Incendia=Hell Fire

Sanctus Vesica=Holy blade

Flamma=flame

A/n: I'm looking for someone who wants be my partner, and do Fanart for my stories, this one in particular, If you are interested, PM me. I'll make it worth your while. I'll offer my beta Services, or write something of your request. But i'd like fanart of this story. Any scene is fine. Tell me what you're drawing, and then post it on deviant ART. I would really appreciate it. REVIEW!


	12. Fragility and Flames

Chapter 12: Fragility and Flames

A/n:This chapter will contain a POV never before seen!

**Pip**

I opened my eyes to a warm gaze from a certain seven-foot tall Indian bodybuilder and he stroked my hair gently. I looked around and realized that I was in my foster Mother's living room. She, my brother Ken, and sister Kyrie, and Delgo were all standing around me. My guess was Jodie was asleep. Tayla however, was nowhere to be seen.

Kyrie was letting tears drip down her face but I couldn't understand why she was so sad. Kyrie and I had always been so close, her being only a year and a half younger than me, and us going to the same high school. She always hung around with me before I'd met Damien. She and Wendy Testaburger had been my only real friends before him.

Why was she sad? It must've had something to do with me, but I just couldn't place it. I knew something bad had happened. I felt odd, and had a strange urge to shower.

"Don't worry baby, the police are going to catch him. He's going to pay" My mom said, gently stroking my face.

"Who? I asked?"

Before anybody could answer me, the door slammed and Tayla came barging into the room.

"The wretch got away from me. Don't worry Pip. That scum cannot hide forever. I will find him"

"What's going on? Who are you going after? Did something happen to me?" I asked, confused.

"...Pip...you really don't remember what happened?" my mom asked.

"...No. Should I?"

She sighed and I knew whatever it was, it was bad.

"Pip" she began sadly, tears dripping down her face, "you were raped. It's a good thing Delgo and his boyfriend found you and got you out of that alley when he did. You might have frozen to death during the night."

Painful images suddenly flashed through my head. Images of Leviathan, and of that gaunt sickly man in the underground cavern beneath Vatican City. Images of my clothes suddenly disappearing into thin air, and of that disgusting grin on his face.

I began crying my eyes out. I wanted to die. Why had none of my spells worked? Why had my powers abandoned me at the most critical moment in my life, the moment I needed them most. Sure, I'd only had them for a few days, but they had become a part of me. Now, they were gone, just like my innocence, and my pride. And I was the loser again.

Kyrie took me in her arms and I cried with her. I'd never felt so absolutely helpless.

"Damien woke up about four hours ago. His face has a little scar from where he got burned, but other than that, he's healthy again. But he's really shaken up. I don't know how stable he is right now. He went after the guy in his mustang. My car's a piece of shit; I couldn't keep up. But I it turns out he and Damien are both from the same town originally. Damien's chasing him back in that direction." Tayla said, giving me a subtle signal that he was giving me the version he'd given my mom and siblings. I guess Damien's holy sickness was 'a bad burn and a head injury' and Hell was Damien and Xavier's 'hometown'.

I slowly got up off of the couch, stumbling all the way to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. I had been _used_ as a motherfucking _sex toy_. I'd let my vows to Damien about saving myself for him be violated. Worst of all, Damien was going into battle with someone immeasurably stronger than him to avenge me and restore my honor, and could die because of it.

I was immediately sick again.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, swallowing a third mouthful of bile.

"About six hours" Delgo said.

My mom, and siblings had thought it best to give me space, and I was alone in the bathroom with Tayla and Delgo.

"Why did my powers fizzle out like that?" I asked.

"You committed a major sin. They weakened down almost to the point of nonexistence. You'll have to pray to get them back. Show God you're willing to atone for what you did, then he'll give you the power to atone for your sins, and avenge yourself at the same time." Delgo said.

"Believe me. I will fix this. I'm gonna put Xavier back in that bloody circle where he belongs and this time, nobody will ever release him again." I said. I slammed my fist into the wall, shattering my knuckles easily.

"FUCKSHITBALLS" I screamed. Apparently my super strength had left with my magic.

"Damien...I need you" I whispered, as I slipped to the floor and was lost to a crushing blanket of despair.

* * *

**Xavier**

I looked calmly into the mirror as I shaved off the wretched beard I had accumulated over the years. I trimmed my hair down to a short business cut, and shaved my beard completely. I couldn't help thinking about the boy I had encountered earlier. His misery had been so delicious. And his body, irresistible. I could've fucked that all night if I'd had the time. As the water of a hot shower poured over me, and washed hundreds of years of oil and grease from my body, I decided I would never go a day without a shower again.

I had burned the rags I'd worn the second I'd returned home. Now that I was back, I had two thousand years worth of revenge to unleash, and two thousand years of darkness to unleash, and by Satan, I would not do it looking like a motherfucking slob.

As I stepped out of the shower, and into a three thousand dollar black pin-stripe suit with matching black fedora and Italian suede shoes, I sensed an extremely powerful presence entering the house. Though the power level was at least at 2,500,000, mine easily tripled that without even trying, and at full was in the sixty millions, so I had no reason to worry. I could tell this was an unstable, angry power, and its normal power was at most, 700,000. Which meant it would be irrational and dangerous

I walked out of the bathroom in the form of a thirty-year-old businessman to meet my little break-and-enterer.

He was standing in the den, face beet red, shaking with rage. A seventeen-year-old boy, around six feet tall, wearing tight black jeans, and a black polo, with a white spider on it. He had long black hair that fell in his face, and a pair of snakebites. I didn't recognize him, but I could tell his anger was directed at me. Fool. I was the son of Satan. He was probably some emo punk who got into witchcraft on earth before committing suicide. That wouldn't explain the power level though. Perhaps he was a demon who thought he could take my place as rightful ruler of hell. Yeah right.

"Hello. Who are you and why the fuck are you in my house?"

He shook even harder.

"My name is Damien. You're the one who raped my fiancé'. And I'm the one that's going to FUCKING MURDER YOU!" he screamed.

Hmm. So this was my little brother. No wonder he had a such high power level.

"VIS PULSUS" he screamed, pointing his hand at me. A huge blast came hurtling at me at the speed of sound. I dodged twice as fast, and the spell blasted through the wall, tearing out the whole side of my father's condo.

"Damien. Calm yourself. I had an urge. It needed to be satisfied. Get over it."

Damien ran at me, throwing several punches and kicks at me. I grabbed his foot, and threw him flat on his back.

"Not good enough brother."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID SHIT!"

Suddenly, blackness surrounded him. His power level started rising rapidly. 3,000,000, 4,000,000, 4,500,000!

"THIS IS YOUR END XAVIER! ABYSSUS INCENDIA!"

A million fist size black fireballs flew at me and burned my suit to ashes. They actually sort of hurt my skin too. A bit like rug-burn.

The blackest flame I'd ever seen surrounded him, lashing out like solar flares. I growled.

"Damien, tell me, what is your power level normally?"

" Maybe 800,000. Why the fuck do you care?"

"What do you think it is right now?"

"I dunno, 2,000,000?"

"Try 4,500,000. If you trained hard enough, I might have some competition. That is why I hereby revoke your demonic abilities, and erase the pentagram seal on your body. You will return to earth and live as a human for the rest of your days, like you were supposed to in the first place."

"You can't do that!" he shrieked.

"Yes I can. I gave you your powers. And now, I'm taking them away."

Then I snapped my fingers and he disappeared. With the only possible threat of defeat out of the way forever, now all I needed was three grand for a new suit.

* * *

A/n:I know, lol, I'm a bastard. Sorry it's a bit short. And I left you with a bit of a cliffy. Just wait for the next installment of TBF, you wont want to miss it.


	13. Powerless

Chapter 13: Powerless

**Damien**

The pentagram portal deposited me roughly on the dirt driveway of the country cottage Pip and I shared. I was infuriated. How dare he take my powers from me? How dare he rape my fiancé and then make it so I couldn't even get revenge? I was absolutely powerless to protect Pip, and now I was absolutely powerless to avenge him.

I removed my black polo, and sure enough, the red pentagram on my stomach was gone.

"Flamma" I yelled, and I exhaled all the air I could. Nothing happened.

_So it's true_ I thought. _My powers really are gone. I'm completely human again. This is gonna be so weird. I've been a demon for as long as I can remember, I don't even know how to live a human life._

I was furious. I saw someone, most likely Tayla or Delgo, had driven my mustang back here, and it sat in the driveway, begging me to take it out and relieve some of the anger.

I jumped into the driver's seat, and obliged, putting the keys into the ignition, and starting it up. It roared to life, and I put it into reverse, backed out, Put it in drive, and drove off toward Pip's house.

As I drove, I imagined terrible things happening to Xavier. Him getting his head chopped off, his nuts getting fried in motor oil, and him getting raped with a broomstick. It was all very relaxing and I realized that though my powers were gone, I was still the same twisted bastard I always was. Watching my so-called stepbrother suffer was very pleasant. I vowed that if I ever did get my powers back, I would see all of those things happen to him, in reverse order from the way they'd happened in my head.

I began to see a few more houses and the dirt road turned to paved street and I knew I was entering South Park. I pulled into the foster home, just inside the city limits, and walked into the house with my head hung in shame.

When I walked into the living room, and saw Pip, I broke down and cried.

His face was bruised, and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days. His eyes were devoid of any happiness. He looked into my eyes, and I saw the faintest hint of a smile cross him face as he muttered "Sorry".

I walked over and cradled Pip's face in my hands wiping his tears away and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I...lost my wings" he muttered. Though his Mom and siblings likely thought he was speaking metaphorically, Tayla, Delgo and I knew what he meant. So releasing Xavier got his powers taken away too huh? Then we were the same. Powerless.

"I lost my flame" I replied. "He took it. I tried to fight him, and he took it."

Pip gasped. "You mean? You're like me now?"

I shook my head yes.

His mother obviously thought we were going mental. It would've been funny had the situation not been so unbearably bleak.

"I think Pip ought to get some sleep dear," she said.

I nodded.

"I'll take him upstairs," I said.

I grabbed Pip's hand, and we walked arm in arm up to his old room. He opened the door, and let me in. he then closed it behind him.

As we lie on his bed, bodies tangled tight, we said nothing, we just looked into each other's eyes.

Finally, he broke the silence

"We have to do something. Xavier will be attacking the world before we know it."

"But now that we're both only human, what can we do?"

"I may still be able to get my powers back. They're still buried inside me, I've just got to pull them out again."

I shook my head, placing my hand on his cheek.

"I don't want you going any where near him. I don't want you to ever get hurt again. Xavier obviously isn't like Tayla and Delgo and the other demons. He doesn't care if he hurts someone. He has no conscience and no morals. He stripped away my powers in an instant. He won't exorcise restraint just because you're human. He could obliterate you, and I have no doubt he will if you get in his way."

"Damien, he's a monster, he has to be stopped before he can start. You know villains like him, once they get an empire; they're almost impossible to take down. You've seen the movies".

"Yes Pip, but this isn't like a movie. The good guys don't always win. Fairytale endings don't exist in this world anymore. It's a dark, scary place, and without my powers, I'm every bit as weak as any other human out there."

"We'll fight him together. We can do it, we can-"

"Pip, the only thing we're gonna do tomorrow is go to school. We'll finish our junior year, which is done in a few months anyway, then we'll get off on summer vacation. We'll stay as far out of Xavier's way as possible, and hopefully, he'll give us a job when he takes over and he won't kill us. When our senior year is over, we'll get married. It's not happily ever after, but it's the best we can do."

"Damien, he took my innocence. I can never get that back. He used me like a sex doll, and then threw me away like trash. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? How dirty?"

"I know Pip. And if we both still had our powers, I'd be fighting him with you. But sometimes, you've gotta know when to temporarily accept defeat, until you can find the path to victory."

"Don't you remember what I said? Nothing will beat the light in my heart. And if the Lord gives me back my powers, I'm going to put Xavier back where he belongs. Not because I want to, but because it's right. But this time, I _do_ want to. Listen, Wendy Testaburger's uncle Wu is a spiritual strength instructor. He teaches people how to use their inner strength and turn it into outer strength. I'm going to him first thing tomorrow after school. Because powers or no powers, I will continue to do the Lord's work. Wings or no wing's, Magic or no magic, I am a hidden angel. I am Pip Pirup"

I fell silent. Even when all the odds were stacked against him, Pip had one thing I'd never had. Hope. And I knew he was right.

"I'll come with you" I said.

"Alright. But in the meantime, I think we should take my Mom's advice and sleep. We're both angry, and tired. And we'll just argue if we don't rest."

I agreed, and we turned out the lights and slept. After all, what else were we gonna do but regroup and think of a plan. After all, we may've been powerless, but there was one thing we were not. We were not powerless.

* * *

A/n: Oh dear, this is my shortest chapter yet. It's not writers block, don't worry, I'm just tired and it's past my bedtime, so I wanted to wrap it up a bit early and connect it. Sorry if it sucked. Next one will take at least two or three days, since I'm going back to school, but it will be longer and better.


	14. Weak

Chapter 14: Weak

**Pip**

I clung to Damien unsurely as we entered the school. He felt like my lifeboat. Like if I let go, I would be taken again, just like the other night in the cavern. Choruses of "Get a room fags!" and "Butt sluts!" rang out all around us.

Damien pulled me closer and shoved through the crowd. Most people tried to avoid touching us, like we were infected.

"Ignore them love" Damien whispered. But despite his cool outward appearance, I could feel the anxiousness and anger pouring out of him. As we walked out the back door, Damien lit up his first cigarette of the day, and choked.

"Ugh, fuck! I guess my human body isn't used to this shit yet!" He coughed a bit, and took another drag.

"Damien, please, quit smoking!"

He raised his eyebrows, took another drag and coughed again.

"You never had a problem with me smoking before. Why now?"

I hugged him, holding him tight.

"You were immortal, smoking wasn't gonna kill you back then. Now that you're human, you'll get cancer or something!"

"It helps me manage my stress."

I raised my eyebrows at him. That made me curious. I looked at him skeptically, taking his cancer stick, and taking a light drag. It was absolutely putrid. I almost threw up.

"That helps you manage stress? Bloody Hell! It's terrible!"

"It tasted good before, when I was a demon. Now I get why half the planet thinks it's disgusting."

I was about to answer when the back door opened. Damien and I stepped out of the way to let whomever it was through. It was Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. A freshly lit cig hung loosely between Kenny's lips, while Eric preferred to drink from a 2 liter of Coke.

Damien, sensing trouble took one last little drag on his cigarette; then crushed it with his boot.

Eric grinned, showing his teeth, colored light brown from too much coke.

"Want some faggot?" he asked me.

I shook my head nervously.

"Too bad!" he said, and splashed my brand new white sweater with coke. The white sweater Damien had gotten me two days previous to the battle with Tayla and Delgo. I had not gotten to wear it until today. Tears began to well up in my eyes. Damien growled.

He smirked and took another swig from the two liter. Damien stepped forward, and, putting all his weight into one rock hard fist, knocked Eric off his feet. His two-liter spilled all over his shirt

"Go ahead fucker. Get up. I fucking _beg_ you. I've held back for fear of killing you forever. But not anymore. This time you're-"

Damien didn't finish his sentence. Kenny's fist collided with his face. He staggered backward, but before he could regain his balance, Kenny hit him with an uppercut that knocked him off his feet."

Eric got up, red faced and shaking with rage.

"Not so tough anymore are you?" he asked, "Kenny, give me your cigarette. Let's show Hale what happens when he fucks with us. Hold him down Kenny!"

Kenny grabbed Damien and held him to the ground. Damien tried to struggle, but Kenny stilled him with three swift jabs to the face. He lay on the ground, spitting blood, with Kenny sitting on his chest.

Eric pinned me to the wall, and held the lit cigarette less than an inch from my face. As I began to cry, my eyeliner streaked down my face and he grinned. He slammed the lit end down right under my right eye, on the tender bone. I screamed in pain, writhing in agony. Eric kicked my in the head and I slumped to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FAT FUCKING **CUNT**!" Damien roared. Though my vision was blurry, I saw Damien lift Kenny off of him with an explosion of strength.

Damien's whole arm turned into a massive blade, and he stabbed it right through Kenny McCormick's head. His brains splattered on the concrete and he fell, dead.

His arm changed back to normal. However, a thin wispy aura of hot black flame surrounded his body. His hair became the blackest flame I'd ever seen. His eyes were black and red, like in his demon form, but he felt a hundred times stronger. His black fingernails became six-inch long claws, and his skin turned gray-white. On top of it all, I saw little fiery satanic pentagrams burning in his eyes.

"Von voyage you fat fuck" he growled, taking Eric Cartman by the hair and lifting him into the air. He slammed his head into the brick wall incredibly hard. I closed my eyes, but I could still hear his skull crunch. When I dared to open my eyes, I was more frightened of Damien than I'd ever been. Blood and brain matter soaked his upper body and face. Eric Cartman's head had been completely crushed. Damien reverted back to his human form in an instant.

"Holy fuck, what did I just do?" he asked, backing away from Eric's dead body. He looked terribly frightened. All I could do was crawl over to him. In an instant, just as I wrapped my arms around him, we both vanished into thin air.

* * *

We fell flat on our backs in a large, poorly lit underground chamber. In front of us, was a sixty-something Asian man that resembled my close friend Wendy.

"Both of you are losing control of yourselves. I know what just happened to that boy. I daresay what you just did was a good thing. He is in hell, being checked in as we speak, and you Damien, have just prevented a serial killer's thirty-year reign of terror. Thanks to you, over ninety four people's lives were saved. However, if you wish to combat Xavier, you will need more than power. You will need purity. Your powers, and this applies to both of you, are still buried within. Neither of you, especially not you Damien, even began to tap your powers. With Pip, it is understandable; he only had them for two days. You Damien, had them for Two thousand and six years, and your power did not ever reach its peak. When it reached 4,500,000 in your brief fight with Xavier, which was not even close to your limit. You are stronger than you could ever comprehend. When you turned your arm into a blade, you proved all hope was not lost. You had your powers for so long, they became a part of your soul. The pentagram seal just helped you focus them into incantations and spells. However, I will teach you to concentrate them if you wish. I am Wu Testaburger. The Spirit Coach of Earth."

Damien and I were in shock for a moment before he replied.

"How the fuck did you bring us here?"

Wu smiled.

"That is a story for another time. For now I will read your current power levels. Give me your hand Pip"

I extended my hand without question; I could tell this guy was the real deal.

He touched my hand, closed his eyes, then opened them. "Currently 190. Average for a human male of sixteen years."

He then took Damien's hand. His face held a look of mild surprise. "Damien. I knew you were a special boy. Even with your power seal taken away, you currently have a power level of 5000. The average human adult male has a power level of 300. You truly are incredible. But I believe with the right training, you could reach 30,000,000. Maybe even more. And Pip, you have more work to do, but your power will come much quicker. I would expect your power level to return to it's norm of 900,000 before the end of the day. I would say I could help you up to at least 28,000,000. But that may not be enough."

"What do you mean? What is Xavier's power level?" Damien asked.

Wu looked at us gravely.

"Even he has no idea how powerful he has become. But it is somewhere around 100,000,000. You boys have work to do. Follow me" He said.

I suddenly had a feeling that if we made one mistake, the fight with Xavier would not only be our last day alive, but the last day for the human race as well. I sincerely hoped I was wrong. But I knew one thing. We were too weak. We needed help.

* * *

I'm sorry. This chapter is horrible. But I had no inspiration and was running on no fuel. I've also got a massive fucking migrane right now. Next chapter will hopefully be a bit better, and be up a lot quicker.


	15. The Dead Never Lie

Chapter 15: The dead never lie

A/n: Really sorry it's been so long. This is short and it's been too long. I've been busy though. I've been constantly struggling to use fanfiction for anything because my computer has a virus, so I can't use it, and lately my mom's laptop has been working for shit. It won't let me review, and I've been struggling to do or load anything on it. No offense to anybody whose stories I am reading right now. I want to review but I really can't.

**Pip**

Damien put all his strength into his fist, and smashed it into a thick wooden board, held by Wu. It snapped and cracked, but did not break. Unfortunately, his knuckles did.

"Damnit!" He yelled.

"Again!" Wu yelled. "You must focus all your energy into one point on your body!

Damien closed his eyes in concentration for a moment, as Wu held up another board.

"Search out the wood's weak spot" Wu said, "Use your mind's eye".

Damien's right hand was broken in several places from punching so many boards, but he seemed to be able to use the pain to his advantage, sharpening all the energy to the point where the pain was the most severe. His broken hand shot out and the board snapped in two.

Damien screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Tears fell fast from his eyes, and Wu looked at him proudly, almost as a son.

"Damien my boy, you have potential. Give me your hand, I can heal you."

Damien whimpered. It was strange seeing my once proud seme so weak and helpless. Still, he'd fought as hard as he could, and it was only his third day of training. I was excited. Today would be my first day. He'd wanted to give me time to pray for my powers to return before actually training myself. Damien held out his hand, and Wu muttered some kind of chant in Chinese. Damien whimpered and flexed his fingers.

The bones were completely mended. However, the skin around his hand was still bloody and raw.

"You are so strong. You obviously have the power in you still. It's just difficult to release. The pentagram seal used to channel it automatically to wherever it needed to go. You never had to learn to channel it yourself. When you learn to channel it yourself, you'll be every bit as strong as you were. Then we can begin your real training."

"What do you mean 'real training'?" Damien asked.

"I certainly hope you don't think breaking boards is going to even remotely prepare you to fight Xavier." Wu replied.

Damien looked at Wu with fiery eyes. "Uh, Why the fuck am I _doing _this then?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"As I said before, you must learn to channel your power again. Without the seal. Once you can again use magic, then you will be ready for your real training. It will push you to your limits and then push you past them. You'd better be ready. Now go wash yourself up. It's time for Pip's training to begin."

He nodded, took a quick drag on his cigarette, and flicked the ash off the end. The flame went out. It was half gone. Apparently, he was saving the rest for later. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek and headed toward the shower.

"Pip, get over here, quickly. It's time to train." The old man said impatiently.

I stood quickly and jogged over to him. We were in a grassy field outside an old farmhouse. There were hay bails all around us, serving as a sort of ring to fence us in.

"I'm not going to be punching boards am I sir?" I asked cracking my knuckles nervously.

"No my boy. I want you to tell me, what is the opposite of good?"

"Er...Evil I guess."

"What about light?"

"Darkness sir"

"What about Demonic auras?"

I thought for a moment. "Holy auras."

"Exactly Pip. And Holy auras are usually stronger than demonic ones, due to the fact that good intentions and pure hearts drive them. I can cast both kinds of auras. I going to cast dark energy at you. Your angelic powers will automatically flare up and deflect my blasts when you're in danger if you haven't sinned in a while."

Before I even had time to react, a blast of dark energy sent me flying. No warning. No 'get ready, here I come'. I landed twenty feet away, falling to the ground with a thud. I was going to feel that tomorrow, no doubt.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I shrieked. I managed to stand, though with difficulty. My body felt like a truck had slammed into it full force.

He shrugged. "You should've been prepared. Always expect the unexpected in battle. You've gotta expect Xavier is going to fight dirty. He is the son of Satan after all. Anyway, where were we?"

"We were at the part where you were beating the bloody fuck out of me for no reason whatsoever" I commented, voice snide and angry.

"Ah yes, we were" he said, and a split second later, another dark energy blast slammed into me, knocking me back even further than the previous one. I landed in a heap next to his house. I felt like my ribs were broken.

I spat out a mouthful of blood and stood just in time to be knocked down again. This time, I slammed my head on the side of the house. It hurt like hell, I was sure I could feel blood flowing from my head.

"Goddamnit, quit casting spells at me!" I screamed.

I saw a fourth energy blast coming and I braced myself to take the hit. It didn't come. I looked at my body and saw a silvery aura radiating from me. Before, when I had transformed, I had been covered in a light silver mist. This time it was different. The aura was pouring out of me. I could feel my wings again, and I almost cried from happiness. I felt more powerful than ever before.

"VIS PULSUS" I yelled. I expected the normal force blast to rocket from my hand. Instead the silvery aura rushed at Wu and slammed into him. The purple aura surrounding his body instantly vanished, and he fell to the ground.

I walked over to him, rubbing my head. I was right. It was bleeding, although not as severely as I had anticipated, and I felt slightly dizzy. He lay on the ground, his black sweater and jeans torn, panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Good...work Pip. Go inside...Get washed up for dinner...You did better than expected. Damien did too. I'm...proud to have you as students."

I smiled and helped him to his feet. I was so happy to have my powers back I wanted to sing. I skipped into the house quicker than he could take five steps, and was greeted by Damien tackling me. We fell to the floor, but I quickly pushed him away.

"Damien, I can't touch you like that right now, unless you've got a death wish that is", I reminded him

He stood up, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry babe. I guess I'm just happy your still breathing. I heard you hit the house a minute ago. I thought he was killing you. But this is awesome. Your powers are back..."

He trailed off, looking sad.

I smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry babe. Your powers will come back soon. It'll be like you never lost them."

He seemed to cheer up slightly at this, and I made sure to phase back before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I bypassed him, and headed for the shower.

The bathroom, like the rest of the house was small. It reminded me of out country cottage that I hadn't seen in over a week. I suddenly felt homesick.

I pushed the feeling of despair into the back of my mind and grabbed a fresh towel. The feel of the hot water over my aching muscles was amazingly soothing. The warmth spread through my entire body, relaxing my tense muscles.

"Mmm, baby. Just fucking right my little angel," an evil voice purred from behind me. I tensed up, ready to scream, but my guest had other ideas. As if he had read my thought he said "If you scream for Damien I will take great pleasure in completely draining his pathetic new human body of blood". I couldn't sccream, but I had to get out. I had a terrible feeling that there would be a repeat of a certain event two night earlier if I stayed. I whirled around and my fist shot out at the intruder. He caught my hand with surprising ease. Standing there in the shower, pinning me against the wall, was Eric Theodore Cartman. And he looked thoroughly pissed off.


	16. Training and stress induced hallucinatio

Chapter 16: Training, and stress induced hallucinations

**Pip**

I cringed as Eric Cartman's fist came back, prepared to strike. It didn't. When I opened my eyes , there was nobody there. Just me, pressed against the shower wall, scared out of my mind. I blinked, expecting the zombie to reappear. He didn't. I took a deep breath. I was freaking out. I guessed that I had hit my head way to hard when I slammed into the side of the house. I exhaled. His hands had felt so real when he slammed me into the wall. I decided I wouldn't be able to get myself to relax anymore, so I got out of the shower, and toweled myself off.

I threw on a pair of boxers, some black skinnies, and a white slim fit Alesana shirt, and left the bathroom in a hurry.

"Damien!" I yelled.

"What's wrong" he asked, "you're all out of breath."

"Damien. I saw Cartman. He was in the shower with me!"

"_What_? Pip, Cartman is dead. I split his head in two. There's no way he's alive. Unless his corpse was posessed by a parasite. But the body has to be mostly in tact for it to live undetected"

"Damien. He was there. Then I cringed when he slammed me into the wall and when I opened my eyes he was _gone._"

Damien took me in his arms and held me.

"You've had the hardest week of your life. But I promise, I will die before I let anything bad happen to you again. Let's get some food in our stomachs. It'll do us both good."

I nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good" he said.

He sat down at the table and I sat next to him. He stroked my hand soothingly with his thumb. Wu set a plate of brussel sprouts and a glass of water next to each of us. Damien frowned.

"Good joke, now where's the real food?" he asked impatiently.

"You must attain spiritual purity, and to do that, you must attain physical purity."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damien asked.

"Fuck if I know, I just like messing with new students." He said, taking a swig of his beer. He then grabbed a slice of hot peperoni pizza, and took a huge chomp.

"Damn, this is soooo good." Wu teased.

"Dude, that is so not cool." Damien pouted.

Wu swallowed the rest of his piece in one bite, and picked up a second from the box. "Mmm, yum yum."

Damien's hand inched toward the box and Wu stabbed it with his fork.

"Ugh, damn it all, give me some motherfucking pizza!" Damien whined.

I couldn't help but snicker a bit as I nibbled on a sprout. They weren't terrible, although I certainly didn't blame Damien for trying to get the pizza.

Damien stared, eyes wide and watery as Wu's tongue caressed and licked the cheesy treat. He looked like a baby who'd just had his candy stolen. It would've been hilarious had I not felt the same way. His eyes darted from the box, to Wu, and back again. He reached for it one more time, and Wu, snickering, stabbed him again, this time breaking the skin. Damien winced, twitched,...and attacked.

He dove across the table, at Wu, pushing the sixty something year old man out of his chair. Damien fell if the side of the table, pushing the pizza box off with him. Remarkably, it didn't spill out, and he didn't fall on it. Wu landed flat on his back. He sprung to his feet, far faster than a normal man of his age was capable. Just as Damien reached out to take a piece from the box Wu dove at him, ready to deliver a fierce punch to his face. Meanwhile, I was laughing my bloody ass off.

"VIS PULSUS" Damien yelled instinctively. A blast of force caught Wu in the chest and he flew into the pantry on the other side of the room. I was down now, rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. Wu was ready to get up again, and Damien threw a handful of brussel sprouts his way. Wu's forcefield deflected the vegetables, and he sent a black fireball at Damien, which he deflected as well. Damien grabbed a slice of pizza and was about to take a bite when Wu's fist caught the side of his face hard. The pizza went flying and I caught it, only to have it knocked out of my hands as well. Damien leaped for it and caught it. He stuffed it into his mouth, victorious. He chewed extremely fast, and swallowed, as if Wu would reach into his mouth and take the chewed up food back. Judging by his actions so far, there was no doubt in my mind that he would.

"Ahh, sweet, cheesy success." Damien said happily. I snorted, but instantly changed my tune when he handed me a piece. Now that I had one, there was no way in hell I would go back to my plate of sprouts.

Wu got up and dusted himself off. "Congratulations Damien. You've passed yet another rigorous test. You managed to activate your powers to attain something you desperately wanted. Which means we won't have to go through the danger step like we did with Pip. You're ready for your advanced training. It will begin first thing tomorrow, if you think you're ready"

Damien's eyes bulged.

"THAT WAS A FUCKING TEST? DUDE, THAT'S CRUEL, ALL I WANTED WAS SOME PIZZA!"

Wu snorted. "Everything we do in this place is designed to test you in some way, shape, or form. used to it. There are three cabins right behind the house. A is for people who are extremely gifted, and unbelievably powerful and have been here the longest. B is for those who are on their way to becoming real warriors, can fight like the best of them and, Like A, live on this reservation. C is for people who have just discovered their powers, are only day students, or are flunkies who still haven't ranked up to B. But S class is something else. Beyond any normal spiritual warriors. The elite. You need to be S class to graduate. They sleep in the A Cabin as well, but off in a special suite. You'll sleep in the C class bunks tonight, but if you rank up soon, you'll be moved to Cabin B. Get some sleep, don't stay up all night talking to your roommates, and don't leave the cabin. This place is locked down during the night. Otherwise, Demons can get to our students. We wake up at 6 oclock sharp. These last three days have been a break time for the rest of the camp, so I was able to train you both individually. Tomorrow however, Pip will train with the C class. Damien, You'll be coming with me to a special facility. The bathroom is through the door toward the back of the cabin. I think that's all you need to know. You can wear whatever you want, but you must wear this pin whenever you're on camp grounds. Goodnight." After his long explanation, he handed Damien and me each a small, plain, bronze pin with a black "C" painted inside a thin black circle.

Damien and I looked at each other, shrugged, and left the house. Though we had been here a few days already, we had never really seen the cabin area before. It was a small grassy area, hidden slightly below ground level with three cabins and a mess hall. The area was surrounded by large trees. Their thick tops only let a very small amount of light in, and at night, it was very dark. The cabin labeled C was big, and made of wood, with a crappy door hanging off the hinges, and thin, cracked glass windows . The B cabin was made of logs, and looked slightly smaller, and more cozy. It had a plain looking door, and windows, though they had no curtains

But the cabin labled A was exquisite. It was the same size of B, but made of brick. It actually looked more like a house than a cabin. It had black silk curtains covering the windows. I guessed the better cabins were motivation to rank up. I sighed, and pulled open the door to Cabin C. I was surprised it didn't come off it's hinges. There was a brown haired boy, who (other than his short brown hair) resembled Kenny, sleeping soundly on the cot nearest us. There were nearly thirty people, not counting us, in this cabin, sleeping, playing cards,watching an ancient black and white TV, etc. It was very large, but poorly built and even more poorly furnished. Everyone had the same bronze badges with the "C" emblems painted on them. There were people of all races and ages. Little African-American kids, crotchety old men, and teenage girls.

There were four empty mattresses. They were twin size, and set on what looked like wooden cabinets. They were like bed frames with little droors to put your belongings in. Damien and I took one and tried to squeeze all the things we'd brought from our cottage into them. Damien's guitar and practice amp fit, although it was a good thing he'd left his drumset at home. Once everything was put in it's place, I crawled under the covers with Damien. We barely managed to keep from falling off his bed, and I held him tight.

I shivered as I saw Xavier appear in front of me, quickly kiss my cheek, and disappear. Was I hallucinating? Was I asleep? Would I ever sleep again?


	17. Hazing

Chapter 17: Hazing.

(I finally have the whole story planned out. After seventeen chapters. I had no idea where I was going with this when I started it, but now that I have it completely planned out, I know that it's going to be VERY long. Probably between forty and sixty chapters, maybe more, maybe less. But at between 1200 and 2500 words a chapter average, I just want you all to know. This is gonna be a long one, and I'm coming back at it. So I hope you like uber long stories. It may end up making Harry Potter seem short. )

Pip

I awoke suddenly as a bucket of water splashed onto my face. Before I had time to react, I was thrown out of my bed and onto the floor.

It was pitch black, and I could barely see, but I heard Damien swear angrily as he was thrown onto the floor next to me.

"Welcome to HELL" a loud, booming voice screamed. Suddenly, the light clicked on. About twenty people, fourteen guys and six girls in masks were dragging kids and adults out of the cabin, and Damien and I were two of them. In an instant, we were on the cold, snowy ground. Along with seven other boys our age, 2 girls our age, a ten year old boy, and two almost forty year old men.

"We welcome this year's C rank NEWBIES, with a TREAT" a sadistic looking twenty-something year old man in all white screamed.

In an instant, we were being pelted with raw eggs, and dog feces, and being pummeled by the hazers. The sadistic man in white grabbed me by the legs and picked me up. Two other men tried to help him pull my now soaking pajama bottoms down, but were knocked off their feet by a huge force blast. The man in white dropped me in surprise, and I landed on my hands and knees. I spun and kicked his knees in, then delivered a fierce punch to his jaw, knocking him backward.

I noticed a Native American girl next to me fall to the ground. I few seconds later, one of her hazers began slamming his head into the side of the cabin, as if he had been possessed. The second he lost consciousness, she rose, and kicked an oncoming female hazer in the stomach.

I got a raw egg straight to the face by the man in white, who had gotten up, followed by a rock hard fist. I staggered backward and just as the man began to run at me, Damien appeared out of nowhere and clotheslined him. The man clutched his throat and coughed as Damien grabbed a pile of dog crap off the ground and shoved it in his open, bleeding mouth.

"Take that. Bitch" he spat, and he wheeled around and slapped one of the female hazers in the face.

_Well __**he's**__ not pulling any punches_ I thought. _Good for him._

A heavyset blond girl ran at me. I ducked her punch, and countered with an uppercut. Normally I wouldn't hit girls, but normally I wouldn't get woken up in the middle of the night, beaten, and egged either. That had only happened once before.

Out of nowhere, several smoke grenades exploded nearby, and a split second later, I felt a splitting blow to the back of my head, and I was out.

I awoke in a warm, well-lit cabin next to a fireplace, my arms and legs bound with thick chains. I saw that everyone who had been dragged from the cabin was there, as well as all but one of the hazers, who I assumed was the guy the Native American girl had posessed.

The leader, the man in all white spoke. I half-expected to see dog shit on his teeth, but thankfully it looked like he had cleaned up. Otherwise, I probably would've thrown up.

"Now that we've welcomed our new freshmen, there's only one thing left to do. Branding."

I saw one of the teenage boys next to me get his pants and underwear pulled down. A hot iron was placed onto his bare skin and he screamed and writhed in pain. When the iron was pulled away, I could clearly make out the words "Property of A class". I gulped. No way that was happening to me.

They moved to one of the older men, and I desperately struggled to break the chains, but to no avail. One by one, screams filled the room as flesh was burned and seared by the iron. One by one, we were all being marked as property of the A class. I gulped. I was next in line.

Damien

I struggled against my chains as they drew near to Pip. I heard him struggling, trying to break his chains. _Gotta think of a Spell. _I thought. I struggled against my chains for a moment, and then, one came to me.

"Discerpo" I shouted. In an instant, my chains broke, and I got to my feet. I ran and threw myself at the man holding the iron, knocking him off his feet.

The man in white charged me. I focused all my energy into my hand, and placed it gently against his chest. He stopped cold. I had his soul in the palm of my hand. My powers were back to their full potential.

"I _will_ crush you if you don't surrender. All of you. This man's soul is in the palm of my hands. This stupid hazing shit is _over_" I said, my eyes flashing dangerously.

The hazers began to back away.

"All of you who can use magic sever your bonds with the spell I used."

I heard several voices mutter 'Discerpo'" and there were a few loud snapping noises.

"Please...Let me go." The white clad Hazer begged.

"Oh, I'll let you go alright. In just a minute." I pulled on his rings, teasing him. "Now I wonder what would happen if I broke them" I said. "Should we find out?"

"Stop" an elderly man's voice said smoothly. I turned and my mouth hung open. Standing in the doorway, was Wu. He was clapping loudly.

"Bravo. Damien, Pip, all of you. That was a good first session. Although, I have to admit, When nobody else reacted, I thought nobody would pass the first test this year."

"First test" I shrieked. "You mean this was a mother-fucking test? Branding kids? Dude, are you fucking sick in the head?"

"The marks will heal with a simple spell. I was trying to see who the most gifted of the freshmen were, and I see now where we stand. Damien, I was right about you. You work well under pressure, and you actually managed to save most of the victims. Out of fourteen, only two were branded. There were twelve freshmen last year. Four of them were branded before somebody broke free and disarmed the hazers. He was very gifted as well. Isn't that right Harley" he said, acknowledging the man in white.

Harley nodded. "No hard feelings, right guys? Happens to all the newbs once." All the Freshmen, including Pip stared. The teenager with the shaggy brown hair, and the balding man, who had both been branded both gaped at him.

I snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN? WHAT KIND OF SICK CAMP IS THIS?" I screamed. Wu looked mildly surprised.

"Are you serious Damien? You really think this is bad? This is war kid. Everyone here is here because they need to hone their powers for battle. You and Pip will need to train even harder. Now that Xavier has been released, it won't be long before he starts to develop a group to help him take over. I've decided to revamp our entire program. The students here need to be ready to defend the world. The heroes that leave here will no longer be able to keep their secrets hidden. You will all have to be ready to fight for your life at any moment. If you can't handle that, then you shouldn't be here. This is no longer just a camp to find inner peace and strength anymore. This is a camp for heroes. Now I want you all to get back to bed. Camp starts in four hours and you'll need your strength. Damien, forget your individual training for now, it'll have to wait. Tomorrow, there's going to be a tournament. The prize is this: a full rank up. And if an S class ranker wins, instant graduation. You better all fight your best. Goodnight."

With that, Wu slammed the cabin door, leaving me to wish that I had never been born. After all, If I'd never been born, Pip wouldn't have had to save me, and we wouldn't have to save the world.

A/n: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm starting the next one as we speak and it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Review, and put it on alert!


	18. A Friendly Little Scrap

Chapter 18: A friendly little scrap

**Damien**

I awoke to the sound of a loud bell ringing through a shitty P.A. system. The C Cabin was far emptier than before. Including Pip and myself, only ten campers remained. The other beds were empty.

Wu's voice rang through the speakers. "Attention campers. I want everyone dressed and outside in fifteen minutes, ready to fight. It may've come to your attention that the camp is unusually empty. All the losers who couldn't hack it and didn't want to fight today have either dropped out, or been kicked out. Only thirty-two remain. That's good. The tournament will be quicker. Hurry, or you'll be disqualified. No slackers today."

I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed. It was five forty-five in the morning. Way too fucking early to be up. I threw on some tight blue-jeans, a black sweater, and a pair of black ands white checkered Converse, and headed out the door. Pip followed close behind.

Wu was standing outside the cabins as students of all ages piled out onto the lawn. Before long, every groggy student was out on the lawn, rubbing their eyes and groaning.

"Dude, what's with waking us up fifteen minutes early?" A blond kid with a silver "B" class badge on his chest asked.

"Skylar, quit your whining. I'm taking you to a more secluded place to fight. There's no way we can fight out here. All of Park County will hear us, and then the camp will be exposed. We're going underground." Wu explained. "Now all of you follow me".

He began walking toward the woods, and reluctantly, the crowd followed. The S and A class smiled knowingly, but the others seemed to have no clue.

We must've walked for half an hour before we reached a clearing in the trees. Wu approached a large boulder, and said, "Lisha dear, would you do the honors?"

A plain looking, thin brown haired girl in a gray t-shirt approached the boulder. I noticed she wore a shiny platinum "S" on her shirt. So this was one of the infamous "S" class.

She put her hands to her temples and instantly a stone door popped out of nowhere. Wu opened the small door and stepped into the boulder. She and the S and A class followed. The B, C class and Pip and I went a little more slowly. We descended a long steep staircase and stopped in a cave. The ceiling was at least fifty feet high, and because of the temperature, it was easy to tell we were far underground. There was a set a stands lining the wall, with a concrete wall in front of them. They rose nearly to the cave ceiling.

"I want all of you to sit up in the stands. I will call two students down at a time to fight. The winners will advance. The losers will be eliminated. I have decided that the final four will receive a rank up The members of the final eight that were not in the final four will receive fifty rank points. You need a hundred points, for those of you who are new, to rank up. Those who don't make it to the final eight receive nothing."

We ascended the stairs to the stands and I sat, hands shaking, itching to get into the arena and knock somebody around.

Wu held up a black fedora and a name shot up out of it in a fiery red light. It hovered in the air. The name read 'PIP'.

I saw my boyfriend shaking with anticipation as he descended into the hard, rocky arena. I was suddenly very afraid for his safety. A second name shot out of the fedora in a blazing trail of fire.

'DELGO'.

My heart jumped into my throat. Since when did Delgo attend this camp? Sure enough, I saw the hulking seven-foot tall monster of a Native American teenager enter the arena. He stood less than three feet away from Pip. My petite little five foot five angel. I gulped.

"I want a nice clean fight. But no slacking either. I want your best." Wu said.

Delgo stuck out his hand to Pip in a gesture of friendship.

It completely silent in the cave, so I was able, just barely, to make out Delgo's words.

"Don't take this personally buddy." I shivered.

"Twenty bucks on the big guy" the blond B class brat from earlier told his friend.

I twitched. I was about a second away from slapping the kid, when a word sent chills down my spine.

"Begin".

Delgo's fist rocketed forward and caught Pip in the stomach. He gagged, and fell to the ground. He didn't get up.

"Well...that was...fun" the blond said. I twitched again. Loudmouthed brat. I hoped he was my opponent.

Delgo knelt down on one knee.

"Pip. Pip, are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?

Wham! Pip's foot shot upward into Delgo's face. I cringed. He fell backward, shocked that so much power had come from one little dainty foot. His nose was broken and blood dribbled down his face. Pip didn't give him any more time to recover. As Delgo began to sit up, still slightly dazed, Pip's foot hit his face again. He was down. Pip rose to his feet, and picked Delgo up by the hair. His knee connected, and a sickening crunch was heard all the way into the stands. A dainty fist slammed into his face, and Delgo fell limp. Pip dropped him to the floor, looking shocked.

"Oh my God, Delgo, I'm so sorry!".

"Vis PULSUS" Delgo cried through a broken nose. A force blast issued from his hand and sent Pip flying through the air. In mid air, Pip sprouted wings and a halo, and his eyes became silver and gold. "Sanctus Vesica" Pip cried. The larger than normal holy sword appeared, and Pip used it to deflect another force blast. A deafening bang filled the air as it collided with the wall of the cave, sending bits of rock and clouds of dust flying everywhere. Delgo lunged at him grabbing him by his ankle, and slamming him into the floor. Delgo mounted him and swung his fists at him like a rampaging gorilla. Blood spurted from Pip's face. Suddenly, Pip's sword, forgotten, at least twenty feet away, developed a mind of it's own. It came hurtling like a razor sharp missile at Delgo.

"Look Out" Pip shrieked. Delgo ducked out of the way, but the sword still grazed his arm, leaving a very deep gash in his bicep.

"Vis Pulsus" Pip yelled, using a blast of force to rid himself of his huge enemy.

"Suffoco" Delgo shrieked, closing his hand around nothing but empty air. Pip felt his airways constrict and he quickly felt himself growing faint.

"G-Get him" he said weakly to his sword. It responded immediately, racing straight toward Delgo.

Even I got a sickening feeling when it hit. It pierced his stomach.

"FUCK" Delgo screamed. Blood poured from his open wound. He viciously ripped the blade from his stomach. His russet skin turned pale as he struggled to stand. He swung the sword at Pip, and he back flipped, barely avoiding the blade. Delgo collapsed on the ground, panting. The hole in his stomach had already begun to close, thanks to his demonic healing abilities. I could tell Pip was desperate, and already in pain from so many head injuries. He seemed dizzy, and stumbled a bit. The hole closed and Delgo seemed at full strength once again. Delgo's fist smashed into Pip's face, and he fell.

I ran down the stairs toward the arena, but Wu appeared in front of me in a flash.

"You can go in, but if you do, Pip automatically loses. He's got more in him then you think. If he gets knocked out, I'll call the match. Come on. Just sit back down". Grudgingly, I did as I was told.

Pip cried softly on the floor as blood poured from his face. He didn't want to fight anymore, I could tell. Slowly, and shakily, he rose, only to be knocked to the ground by an open palm punch to the chest.

Delgo turned away from Pip, toward Wu. "Call the match, Pip can't beat me." Delgo yelled. "I won't be responsible for what happens to him if you don't".

Wu simply pointed behind him. Delgo turned just in time to get a fist to the face. The second he hit the ground, Pip's sword, suspended in midair by it's own power, was at his throat.

Wu smiled.

"The victory goes to P-"

"Not yet it doesn't" Delgo cried.

"Permissum meus crusta exsisto laniatus absentis , quod meus verus vires ostendo sum. Meus tutela nisus , meus os abicio. Solvo bestia!" He chanted. His body began to lengthen and harden and his skin turned to hard gray stone. A stone foot lashed out and kicked Pip in the chest. A sharp gasp of pain escaped his throat as he flew through the air and slammed into the other side of the cave wall. He fell to the floor in a heap, barely conscious, barely _breathing._

I gasped as Delgo's body completed its demonic transformation. He stood up and I gasped. So this was the giant's true demon form. At thirteen and a half feet tall, and from the looks of it, 600 pounds of stone, he was an absolute beast. His muscular chest, if possible had become even wider, and his fists had become twice the size of softballs. He was a wrecking machine.

Delgo. picked Pip up by the throat. My instincts kicked in and I growled, sprinting toward the arena.

"Winner, DELGO" Wu shouted.

**Pip**

"Winner, DELGO" I heard a distant voice shout. Tears somehow managed to escape my swollen eyes as my world slowed to a grinding halt around me. I had lost the match in front of the whole camp. The FIRST match. And what was worse was I had lost it to a sexy, but no more charming version of _The Thing._

"Goddamnit" I muttered. Delgo reverted to his human form and layed me gently onto the stone floor. I hear Damien bitching at Wu in the distance.

"Dumb fucking boulder...Could've killed him...nearly did...would think you'd be more responsible...this is my boyfriends fucking _life _at stake. Get him to a fucking hospital before I turn you into Asian cuisine. "

Good old Damien. Always did know how to make even the most serious threats seem hilarious. Ten minutes later I felt Damien's cold clammy hand on my broken one as I was lifted up onto a stetcher. I reached out to touch his face, and just as he touched mine back, everything went dark.


	19. Tournament Interrupted

Chapter 19: Tournament interrupted.

**Damien**

I sighed and closed my laptop, It was time for my fight. I had been watching all the other fights via a live feed so I could stay with Pip. But now it was my turn. And I knew who my opponent would be before he even stepped into the ring. And when I saw him on the screen, he glared into the camera and his eyes pierced into my heart. He stood only five feet tall with shoulder-blade length strawberry blond hair, and eyes like black holes. He was extraordinarily beautiful. I had been dreading this ever since Delgo had entered the arena with Pip. Tayla, the last full blooded Vixen demon on earth. I was escorted by an unfamiliar man long haired man in his late twenties, who I assumed to be one of the camp's 'councilors', back to the cave.

When I entered, he spoke. "Consider this revenge for the bruises you inflicted on my mate back at your school" he said pompously.

"Consider this revenge for being stupid enough to ever punch Pip in the face." I replied.

Before the word 'begin' had even fully been uttered, we lunged at each. His tiny sledgehammer-like fist smashing into my face. I stumbled backward, and he jumped at me, pushing me to the ground, and mounting me. His fists moved so fast that I could barely even fight back, and I had been hit a dozen times before I could even react.

"Vis Pulsus" I yelled, blasting him off of me.

"Abyssus Incendia". Fire rained down at me

"Obex" I yelled, and an dark blue energy sheild surrounded me and blocked the flames

"STOP!" The psychic S classer, Lisha yelled, "I'm getting a TV Signal. We're under attack!"

We turned our heads, and listened intently.

"Can you amplify it?" Wu asked.

"Yeah, hold on" she said.

"Amplus" she muttered.

Suddenly, I heard a faint, frantic reporter's voice shouting. "Oh my God, they're burning everything! They're destroying the city. Three young men are terrorizing South Park. The police have attempted to confront the men, but every attempt has ended in tragedy. Several people have already been wounded or killed.

"Incendia mare" I heard a male voice scream. A chill ran down my spine.

"Xavier" I whispered in awe.

The reporter continued in fear, screaming madly.

"Somebody help us, The whole street is being torched by a sea of fire!"

"Lisha, can you get us an image?" Wu asked frantically

She nodded

"Imago" she said, placing her hands to her temples.

A video appeared in front of us. Xavier, as well as two teen boys in black hooded sweatshirts were torching the town. "Burn bitch burn" one of the kids yelled. "Hey, there's somebody over there, get 'em" he yelled. The other boy seemed unsure.

"Fine pussy, I'll kill her myself" the larger boy yelled.

Fire swallowed up the reporter and the image went dark.

"We've gotta do something, this isn't right" a voice said. I was shocked to find it was my own. It was then I realized just how much Pip had changed me. About six months ago, I would've found this entertaining, maybe even joined in. But now, I desperately wanted to save whoever I could.

"You're right" Wu said. "But some of us will have to stay to protect the camp. Lisha, you and the rest of the S class go and position yourself around the area. Make sure that none of the attackers leave the area. Damien, I want you, Tayla, Delgo, and Harley to go and fight them off. I know you can't beat Xavier, but maybe if you distract them long enough, we can evacuate the surrounding areas. I want the rest of the A class to stay here. Guard the camp and it's secrets with your lives. The B class and the remainder of the C class will work on evacuation. I will inform the other councilors and we will go along with you to fight. I'll also be fighting. Does everyone understand?"

It appeared everyone did.

"Ready, break" Wu yelled. At that everybody sprinted toward the exit of the cave and split into groups. As we raced past the infirmary, I stopped. "I'll catch up, hold on" I yelled, and I opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. Pip lie on the bed, the side of his head wrapped in gauze to stop the blood flow, and his broken body propped up. I put my hand over his and listened to his shallow breaths.

I sighed. "Pip. I love you. I hope I come back, and we can still be together. I hope I can stop Xavier here and now, and we won't even have to worry. If I don't come back, know that I love you"

"D-don't go" he whispered weakly, squeezing my hand tightly.

I gasped. "You-you're awake?"

"Yeah. Oh God, every bone in my body hurts."

I chuckled in spite of myself. "Dumb block of rock really did a number on you". I took the engagement ring off my finger and slipped it gently onto his. "I'm sorry. But Xavier's already got two allies. If I wait much longer, his army will have grown far too strong to stop."

"Damien...You heard Wu...His power level is over a hundred million. The highest yours...has ever been is four and a half million. You _can't_ win."

"Heh, thanks for the vote of confidence Pip" I said, laughing nervously.

"I'm serious! You...might never make it back. What about our marriage. Everything. Would you really give up everything we have? To fight for people you don't even _know_?"

"...Yeah. I guess you've had that effect on me."

"I don't care...what Satan or anyone else says, you _are _an angel." He whispered.

I smiled, and pressed my lips to his gently. "Get some rest. I will come back. I promise."

Pip's eyelids began to droop. "You'd better" he yawned. And though I knew he was fighting to stay awake, I purred "Sleeeep" in his ear, and he gave in and passed out.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and bolted out of the infirmary toward the town, running at seventy miles per hour. My powers may've been more rusty than they had been before Xavier had stolen the concentration seal, but it appeared I still had a small degree of my speed. Still, I used to run past two hundred mph with ease. Now, at fifty, I was pushing my body to it's limit. I slowed to forty-five.

"Shit. I'll never make it at this rate."

A black mustang pulled up next to me. I was shocked to find that it was mine. I was even more shocked to find that it was empty. The car and I both stopped at the same time. It's engine purred. I approached it cautiously. I stroked it's hood and it's engine roared. Somebody had cast a spell on my car. It appeared friendly, and I knew I couldn't keep running like that forever. Still, for all I knew, it was a trap by Xavier. "Is this a trick?" I asked.

_Look at me, _I thought. _For God's sake, I'm talking to my car._

It's engine just continued to pur. I gripped the door handle uncertainly, and the engine grew slightly louder, encouraging me. I thought of Pip and my heart was filled with courage. I jumped over the door and into the driver's seat, and before I even had time to buckle my seatbelt, the engine screamed and I sped away at 200 miles per hour, a speed that I was sure the car wasn't capable of going on it's own.

_Well, If it's friendly or not_, _but I guess I'm about to find out.

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry, the chapter is late, short, and pathetic. I don't have any more time to write, as my school is sadistic and loves to torture students on the second to last week of school and dole out insane amounts of homework...yeah, that's a lie, I just procrastinated and now I'm paying for it. I'll be free to write for most of the summer though, so expect much more frequent updates on most of my active stories. I may even recontinue my Bully fanfic "The Autumn Flower" although I will have to rewrite chapter 8. But for now, onto Biology and world history. Ugh.

_

* * *

_


	20. Counter Curse

Chapter 20: Counter Curse

Damien

As the car raced toward the war zone at the center of town, I saw explosions in the distance. In no time at all, the mustang skidded to a halt. I was about a quarter mile from the battle. "Thanks" I said, before realizing that once again, I was talking to my car.

I jumped out and sprinted toward the fight. Upon arrival, I saw Wu, Harley, and Tayla were circling Xavier, while one of the councilors fought the overweight boy in the hood, and Delgo fought the thinner hooded boy. Two of the councilors lay on the ground behind Xavier. Dead.

Wu lashed out with a punch that hit Xavier square in the jaw. The old man cringed as his knuckles snapped. It appeared Xavier's bones were stronger than diamond. He muttered a healing spell and his bones mended themselves. I saw that Delgo, and the other councilor were doing well, so I joined in the group circling Xavier. He looked on with a look of mild amusement.

"Ah Damien. Nice to see you again," he said, blocking a kick from Tayla with ease. Harley held his hand in the air, and a brilliant white Fender guitar appeared out of nowhere. Wu and Tayla jumped away from Xavier, and Wu grabbed my sweater, taking me with them. I was barely able to stay on my feet.

"Amplus!" Harley yelled, before striking a C chord. The result was loud. Very loud. At least twice as loud as an atomic bomb. However, most the sound was concentrated into one blast, so the area around him, where we stood, probably received the volume of a loud rock concert. All the same, it was deafening. Xavier held out a hand, and bounced the attack away with a flick of his wrist. However, several bits of skin had been torn off and his hand was left raw and bloody.

He frowned. "That actually kind of hurt. How'd you like to join up with me boy?"

"Yeah right, burn in hell" Harley yelled, and he began playing "Sassafras" by The Devil Wears Prada. Xavier, held out both hands and shouted "Obex"

After the first forty-five seconds of the song, Harley stopped, amazed. The energy shield had blocked the entire song.

"You're a pretty good guitarist boy. But Christian music is so tame. Even Christian Metalcore isn't powerful enough to break through. But if you'll join up with me, I can teach you songs that will more than double that attack's power."

Harley's response was to begin playing "Hey John, what's your name again".

It still didn't break the shield.

Xavier clapped. "12 million. Not bad for someone so young. Not bad at all. Now, let me try. A black Gibson appeared out of nowhere.

"Amplus" he said.

"LOOK OUT KID!" the councilor fighting the fat boy shouted. He jumped in front of Harley and pushed him out of the way, just in time to be hit by the full force of Five-finger death punch's "White Knuckles."

When the smoke cleared, the councilor lie dead on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth, nose and ears. Tayla broke from the group immediately to fight to fat guy.

Harley, Wu, and I circled Xavier.

"Why are you doing this?" I screamed.

Xavier shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored. You know, after being locked up for two thousand years? Why did you not release me earlier little brother?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" I screamed. "I didn't even know you existed until you raped my fiancé. Satan never even mentioned your name. He treated me like the Anti-Christ my whole life. Why are you taking your anger out on _my _friends and_ my _family in_ my_ town?"

"Damien, this is not even your town. You were born in Bethlehem. At any rate, I see no reason for you to have to fight _against _me. You could fight and rule _beside _me."

"Sorry asshole, but unlike you, I have a conscience and a soul and I can't and won't do that. And I will defeat you."

"Spare me the theatrics Damien. You could have more power than you could ever imagine if you'd join me and stop being so stubborn. Instead you're willing to throw all the power and security you could ever have away for some silly revenge fantasy?"

"It's not a fantasy Xavier. I am going to fucking _murder_ you," I screamed.

"Damien, I am growing impatient with you. If you value your life, then silence your tongue. It's never smart to make threats or promises you cannot deliver on. I can read your power level. Right now it stands at 400,000, around half of what you had before without even trying. Mine, without trying right now is 10,000,000. I could crush you like a bug."

"Then fight me. One on one. Without any help from anyone else."

He sighed.

"No Damien. I refuse to embarrass you further. Go home. Forget about what happened to your darling Pip. Love him, tend to him, treat him like a prince, marry him, fuck him, I don't care. Just stay out of my way. I don't want to kill you. You've done well striking fear into people's hearts while I was away, but now you are human again. Not only are you fighting a battle that no human, no matter how powerful, can win, but you are also borrowing on the powers of hell every time you cast a spell, or use super speed or strength, and therefore, ruining any chance you might have of getting into heaven."

"I don't _care_ about _heaven_, I care about the people who are going to suffer if you get into power. Why don't _you_ go home?"

"Because Damien, I was not born to lose. I am incapable of it. My power level was 500,000 when I was four years old. But I have become immeasurably more powerful since that time. The only one who could defeat me is God himself."

"So you're really not invincible, are you dickhole?" I yelled, throwing my arms up. I stopped circling him. Wu and Harley stopped on cue.

Xavier frowned. "Regardless, I cannot be beaten by a sixteen year old boy who's spells are no more than mere parlor tricks."

I roared and screamed "Plures Vesica!"

On cue, over a hundred daggers appeared out of thin air and embedded themselves in his skin. He barely winced. His arms, legs, chest and neck were all covered in blades.

"Expulsum" he muttered. The blades were shot out of his skin and then disappeared into thin air. He then muttered "Vigoratus" and his wounds healed themselves.

"Caecus" he mumbled, and my vision went dark. I stumbled backward in fear and felt a rock hard fist slam into my ribs. I flew backward and hit the ground several feet away with a thud, my human bones easily shattered by his demonic strength. I moaned in pain, and muttered "Visum" but my vision did not return to me.

"I didn't say you could have your vision back yet Damien" he scolded.

I pointed my hand in the direction of his voice and shouted "Vis Pulsu-" but was cut off when he muttered"Silentium".

I tried to finish my spell, and though my lips moved, no sound came out. Just as I was about to use one of the few silent attack spells I knew, he spoke "Veneficus Laqueus".

I felt a few warm tears trickle down my cheeks in shame. He had trapped all my magic inside me. Locked it completely with one simple spell. With three spells, he had rendered me almost completely useless. I was blind, unable to speak, and unable to use magic. I did the only thing I could think to do. Ignoring the crippling pain in my ribs, I got up, and began to run blindly. "Congelo" he said softly. I was paralyzed in mid step, and I was shocked when I fell into his arms.

I heard several pairs of footsteps running toward us. Just when I thought I was safe, I heard him mutter the spell a second time, and my friends fell the ground, immobile.

"Visum" he crooned softly into my ear. My sight came back in a blinding flash.

"I want you to be able to see this," he said. "Evanui" he whispered. Our clothes disappeared.

No. He's gonna do to me what he did to Pip. God please no. Please…

"Sorry Damien. God is not going to hear your prayers. You spent two thousand years serving Satan. Do you really think he cares?" Xavier mocked. He laid me down gently on the street, and leaned in close. "I'll be gentle," he promised.

"I won't" I heard a voice shout. "Redimio!" I saw a pair of energy cuffs appear on Xavier's wrist, and a split second later, a tiny size eight converse connected with his face. There he was. Pip. Shirtless, clad only in a pair of ripped skinnies and converse, his bandages blew in the wind.

Xavier lost his balance for a split second, tripping over my body and falling flat on his back.

There was something different in his eyes. I sensed the power of Jesus Christ, my former enemy.

Xavier frowned again. "I see God has been kind enough to grant you an ounce of his power. A level of 15,000,000 to be exact. Very well. It would be a shame to kill you boys. Damien, I will not assault you sexually again. That was simply a lesson. You see that I have a counter curse for every one of your spells. I can render you useless without lifting a finger. You're strong. Just not strong enough. Even with this newfound power, which I assure you is temporary, Pip would not be able to land a second blow on me. Boys, come with me, we have some recruiting to do."

He got on his knees, cradled my head in his hands, and planted a soft, almost loving kiss on my lips.

"It's too bad I cannot love Damien. You would make a very attractive bottom. Oh well, Eric, Kenny, come with me."

Had I been able to move, my jaw would have dropped when they removed their hoods, and I saw the grinning face of Eric Cartman and the guilty face of Kenny McCormick looking back at me.

Plures Vesica-Many Blades

Expulsum-Expel

Vigoratus-Heal

Caecus-Blind

Visum-Sight

Silentium-Silence

Veneficus Laqueus-Magic Trap (Traps an opponent's magic inside their bodies)

Evanui-Disappear

Redimio-Bind

If I missed any spell translations (Other than Vis Pulsus, as by now I'm sure you know what it means. If not it means force push) please tell me. Review please. I know it's not as good as it should be but I'm quite out of practice with this fic.


	21. It's Burning! pt 1

Chapter 21: It's Burning! Pt 1

**Damien**

When they disappeared into a dark portal, I felt all my bondages disappear. I struggled to my feet. Pip ran to help me steady myself, but I pushed his hand away impatiently and slammed my fist angrily into the nearest tree, which exploded into hundreds of pieces from the force and left dozens of huge splinters in my hands.

"God damnit!" I yelled.

Pip reverted to his human form and silenced my screaming with a kiss. Wu placed his hand on my chest and muttered a spell that instantly healed my wounds.

_He could have killed me. I'm not strong enough. And he's right. I won't be for a very long time. I need to get out of here before I lose my goddamn mind. I can't beat him on my own. But if I had the proper help…_

As if it could read my thoughts, my mustang sped toward us and skidded to a halt about ten yards away.

I shoved Wu away from me and ran toward my car. I jumped into the driver's seat, and lit up a cigarette to calm my nerves.

"Where are you going?" Pip asked.

I ground my teeth together.

"I'm going for a drive," I hissed.

"But" he began, but Wu shook his head.

"Let him clear his head. He's a big boy. He needs this right now."

Pip smiled at me. "It'll be okay Damien. It really will. Love conquers all."

I grimaced, and stepped on the gas pedal, quickly putting distance between my friends and myself.

I drove for what seemed like forever. Out of South Park. Out of Colorado. I ignored approximately twenty-four calls. Twelve from Pip, Two from Tayla. Four from Delgo, Two from Wu. Two from Harley, one from an unknown caller, and one from Satan, and got in a fistfight at nearly every place I stopped for gas or food.

My phone rang again, and I glanced at the caller I.D. It was Pip again. Call number thirteen. An unlucky number. I picked up.

"DAMIEN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he yelled.

I took a long drag on my cigarette and looked at my map.

"Promise you won't be mad?" I asked.

"…As long as you tell me where you are. I'm really worried about you honey."

I cringed as the guilt set in deeper. I had left him in the heat of the moment, but now I was wishing I had brought him along.

"…Pip…I'm in California…"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN CALIFORNIA?" he yelled.

I held the phone away from my ear. I guess I deserved it.

"…Because I've got an old friend here that owes me a favor. And I'm going to collect. I think if we get enough people together, we can use strategy to bring down the majority of Xavier's empire before he even builds it."

"…I'm listening" he said sounding every bit as intrigued as he was angry.

"He's a demon I once fought with. I beat him…barely. His name is Adramelech. The king of fire. Every fire that's ever destroyed a house or forest? His doing. He's been causing a lot of Wildfires there over the years. I'm hoping to recruit him."

"And why would he work for us, against Satan's son?" Pip asked skeptically.

"Because he knows that if I beat him once, I can beat him twice."

"…I'm coming too. Tell me where you're meeting him. I'll help. I'll bring Wu. We'll do this together."

I shook my head, though he couldn't see me.

"You can come, but leave Wu out of this. I don't want him getting within a hundred miles of Adramelech. Humans don't have the same endurance that angels and demons do."

"But you're not a real demon Damien," he pointed out.

I smirked. "I may not have real demon blood, but I'm demonic to the core. I'll park my car and come back to get you via the portal. Be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye" Pip said. He sounded extremely worn out and tired. Like he hadn't slept a wink in the two days since I'd left. I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. No matter what I did to help us, I always fucked up…

* * *

**Pip**

Wu flipped through a large book that he had grabbed from his house. With the exception of Harley, Tayla, Delgo, and the psychic, Lisha, the rest of the camp had retuned to their cabins after a hard day of protecting the town from my fiancé's fucked up foster brother.

We sat gathered around Wu, while he read from the ancient tome.

"Adramelech. The demon King of Fire. He is responsible for most accidents involving fire. Whether he causes them himself, has someone else do it, or controls the flame from the shadows, he's all about the flames. He drifts from hell to earth at will, so there's no guarantee that you and Damien will find him. What with Damien being human now, and you being an Angel, neither of you will be able to go down to hell. That's where Tayla and Delgo will come in. They will split up and search every town, building and street in Hell."

"Do you understand the amount of time that that would take old man? Hell is extremely vast. Easily twelve times the size of earth. Even with our speed, and combined efforts, that could easily take more than twenty years. Even if we could do it fast enough, which we absolutely cannot, any further alliance with you would certainly turn us into wanted men. We already lost ourselves our jobs by assisting in your fight with Xavier back there. The only reason I did it in the first place was because Pip saved my life while fighting the Leviathan and I owed him. My debt is repaid, so I can no longer assist you gentlemen. I'm afraid this is goodbye."

As Tayla finished saying this, I stood. "Wait."

He turned. "Yes Pip, what is it?" he inquired, his black eyes giving me a look of contempt.

"…Don't leave. We need you."

He frowned. "You can't possibly expect us to stay. We were given a job to do. We helped you release Xavier. From there, everything I did to help you was for the purpose of repaying my debt. You can't possibly believe that we are friends."

"You said we weren't enemies," I pointed out.

"And we are not. But we are not friends. To be frank Damien irritates me to fullest possible extent, and you are far too tempting to be anything more than a piece of meat to me. But I have learned my lesson. No more lusting after anyone other than my own lover. You helped me revive my dying love and affection for my mate. For that, I owed you a favor, so I brought you back to the orphanage and chased Xavier. You saved my life while I was fighting Leviathan. For that I owed you a favor. I fought alongside you today and repaid that debt. I have no further reason to stay."

With that, a dark portal opened in the ground, and he began walking toward it. Delgo remained still

"I'm staying," he said.

Tayla's eyes flickered dangerously.

"I will not allow you to endanger yourself further for his sake. You're coming with me".

Delgo growled. "No. I want to help him. I don't want to be a monster."

It was Tayla's turn to growl. "Then you should not have married one," he said, showing Delgo the tiny gold wedding band on his finger.

"You can't make me leave. I will help my friends. No matter what the cost."

It took two steps for Tayla's short, skinny frame to be directly in front of his mate.

He ripped Delgo's muscle shirt off in anger.

"You know I can, love. I don't want to. But I will if I must."

An inverted pentagram appeared on Delgo's stomach, Tayla's name on the top of the inside, Delgo's on the bottom.

"I am your seme, for eternity. Nothing can ever change that. You _will_ obey my judgment. Whether you like it or not."

The pentagram began to glow with an eerie black light. Delgo began walking toward the portal, though he fought every step of the way. He dug his heels into the ground, and reached back for me.

"Pip…I'm sorry…I…must obey. I have no choice." He whimpered.

"You always have a choice Delgo. Break his hold. Your friends _need_ you. _I _need you."

"Do not interfere Pip, or I will have no choice but to attack you." Tayla warned, his eyes darkening and filling the area with an evil energy.

I growled. "Just go ahead. See how many hits you can get before I KNOCK YOU OUT! I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL HIM!"

"It's none of your business boy. Do _not_ make me harm you."

"But this isn't what he wants!" I reasoned, "Don't you love him enough to let him make his own choices?"

Tayla growled. "Of course I love him. More than anything in _this_ wretched world. That is why I will not allow him to endanger his life in a battle against Adramelech. He is strong, of course, but he would lose. I am stronger than he, and still, I would lose as well. Adramelech makes Leviathan look like child's play, and the three of us together barely managed to defeat it. Adramlelech is on a whole different plain. His power level easily exceeds 25,000,000. Delgo tops out at 5,000,000, I top out at 9,000,000. Damien, now that he has been weakened, might barely reach 1,000,000, and you are about the same as Delgo."

"WE HAVE TO TRY!" I yelled.

"You are an imbecile. All together, we reach 20,000,000. We would give him a workout, yes, but in the end, he would kill us all."

"…I have a power level of 10,000,000 at my best. I could assist you," Wu said, "30,000,000 between the five of us. It would be enough."

"Forget it old man. We are done. Goodbye." Tayla, and with that, he stepped into the portal, Delgo struggling in vain against his invisible bondage at his side. They looked back once, and then were gone.

I growled in anger. "He is so fucking CONTOLLING!" I shouted.

"Who's controlling" Damien asked, appearing through the portal at that precise moment.

I growled again. "That limey bastard Tayla. He abandoned us, and made Delgo do the same."

Damien waved his hand dismissively. "Fuck 'em. We don't need them. We can beat Adramelech. Last I knew his power level wasn't even 5,000,000!"

Wu cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to admit it, Tayla is right. You will fail if you fight him now. You are going on knowledge from a thousand years ago Damien. His power level is far greater. 25,000,000. Maybe more. I have a better idea. You will go to the demon physician Uphir. He can correct the damage done to your power store when Xavier took away your demonic seal. He is also the owner of a demonic power orb. As you know, Each of these orbs increases the user's power ten fold. There are 6 orbs all together. One each belonging to Uphir, Adramelech, Nicor, Gaap, Abaddon, and Lucifer. You will need all of this power to defeat Xavier, and even then, you've only got a five percent chance of victory. Xavier thinks his power is only a few billion. As he has been in hiding so long, he does not realize that his power has ever been increasing for the past two thousand years. Xavier has become so powerful, I'm afraid that if he became aware of this strength, he would be able to completely bend reality and time to his will. The orbs are our only hope.

"And where can I find the good doctor?" Damien asked.

"That's the thing. Uphir hasn't been seen on earth in over fifty years. I saw him when I was ten years old, and if my master had not protected me, I would not be here teaching you right now. He is cunning, and ruthless, and has never shown a target any mercy. For now, I will have you and Pip return to school, While I try to track him down. That was going to be a job for Tayla, but unfortunately, he has left our ranks. If you are gone too much longer, people will definitely begin to suspect something. Everyone's mind has been wiped clean of Tayla and Delgo's attack. As far as they know, Damien, who they still believe to be Dallas Hale, has been sick with the flu, and Pip has been on vacation with his foster family. But you're due back tomorrow. You cannot afford to miss any more time."

"Are you serious? We have to go to school at a time like this? The world is in peril!" I yelled.

"Be that as it may, the world does not yet know of their predicament. Unless it's absolutely necessary, it must stay that way. Besides. I think you'll find soon that there are a few in your school that are not as normal as they appear. They can assist us. As for Wendy, I want you to tell her It's burning."

"…Wait…What?" Damien asked.

"Wendy knows about the supernatural. She knows the legends of demons, and knows that they are more than legends. "It's Burning", is our code. In case you haven't noticed, Wendy is good at reading people. She can also sense those with supernatural powers. Just trust me. Do as I ask and bring the ones she finds to the camp after school tomorrow. We have to start the resistance before Xavier starts the empire, or risk losing millions of lives to his darkness."

"…Huh?" Damien asked. I immediately facepalmed.

"Don't worry Wu, I get it. We need to get home and get some sleep. Prepare for tomorrow." I said.

Wu shook his head. "For the time being, it would be wise to sleep at the camp. Unfortunately, most demons seem to be able to track you very easily at that little cottage."

We nodded and without another word headed back to our cabin. My head hit the pillow moments afterward, and though my body slept, my mind raced. Again I saw Xavier appear and kiss me on the forehead and I snuggled closer to Damien.

School was going to be a bitch. Then again, Life's a bitch, so I should be used to it by now.

* * *

This chapter is utter crap but I just wanted it done. I won't even blame you if you flame me. Not up to snuff at all.


End file.
